Descent into Madness
by P3PSI642
Summary: Akane had managed to live as quiet a life as possible, however when her companion reveals the existence of magic and the opportunity for ghouls to win against humanity, not even old demons coming back to haunt her can stop her from her goal. Even if it means letting this mad and bloodthirsty monster out of its cell, losing her own sanity in the process...
1. PART I - Prologue

AN:

Added a Prologue, how sweet am I?

No for real, I hate how sometimes author introduce a main characters in a story with a name absolutely not coming from the area where said character live without any sort of background as to why he is now living there or any relevant reason he possess such a strange name.

Also changed the Title, which I believe will be more relevant and original than a recycled version of "Harry Potter and - subject of book".

I decided not to do 5 different stories, but instead do a single big one divided into parts.

I'll really try to get in a regulated update schedule soon, but I work a lot this summer, school is also coming really fast and I want to get a steady beginning feeling less rush if anything happens.

Yes you might get confused as to why the author note in next chapter is like an introductory note.

This is because Chapter two was my first chapter to be published and I don't plan on switch the AN (lazy...).

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 00 **

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The maze was almost completely engulfed in darkness, except for a few wavering lights barely able to chase the blackness around them, but for them those lights were sufficient.

Those lights were even better than the sun, because where they could see, their prey couldn't. Where they could chase, their prey could only wander and blindly run into their traps.

This was a lair, a home. And the Ghouls protected it carefully, able to see every corners without being seen.

Exactly like what the little ghoul was doing now. Carefully hidden in a patch of darkness, she sighed. Another night wasted guarding an almost unused corridor. The main hallway was a much better entertainment.

Every human careless, stupid or brave enough to wander in the maze ended up in it.

Every corridor connected to the hallway, it was the main route of travel, the most illuminated and also the most guarded. Fun was always happening.

The little ghoul sniffed the air, catching the faint scent of fresh human blood coming from the hallway.

Another prey to feast upon.

She hummed slightly, joyed despite the boredom. They would have food tonight.

Suddenly, the girl froze, her whole body went still until her senses transmitted to her brain why they reacted.

Footsteps.

Not the discrete and soft tapping of a ghoul homing in the 24th ward.

No that was the quick and slightly panicked steps of a lost soul.

she sniffed the air, taking short and quick intake until something indescribable changed.

Perfume, sweat, skin, fear and the irresistible smell of a human.

A prey, female.

She smirked and adrenaline coursed in her system.

She didn't move an inch, no matter how restless she got, the girl didn't even fidget.

Senses on high alerts, she waited.

The female was now at five hundred meters ahead of her. The smell of fear was intoxicating, almost inebriating the little ghoul.

But she needed to remain calm, her thoughts needed to remain clear. A talented ghoul was one that could rein in its instinct, think clearly and plan ahead.

And that's why, despite her frail body trembling from excitation, she calmly stepped out of her hidden spot, and walked toward her prey.

But, as she was barely visible to a human's eye, something changed.

The smell of blood had gotten stronger, and it wasn't only human's.

Ghoul's were dying.

Stopping dead in her tracks, the little ghoul raised her head, focusing on every information the paths of odor could carry.

A fight was taking place, and many ghouls were dying.

She had to leave, a small child like her had no chance of survival.

She eyed her prey, deciding on a course of action, but was interrupted when said prey suddenly gasped and collapsed, a pool of blood rapidly expanding under her.

Shocked, the little ghoul didn't have to analyze thoroughly to find the cause of her death. A dozen of shimmering shards were deeply plunged in her back, glowing like crystallized fire in the dim light.

"Don't be so tensed, Akane-chan, you'll grow stiff when you'll get older" The voice was soft and gentle, belonging to a woman with features as soft and gentle.

Smiling fondly, she stopped in the light.

"Mother."

Akane greeted her in a neutral voice, bowing respectfully. One could never know what the Mother esd up to in the 24th ward. A powerful ghoul, that she was. Able to hold her ground against much stronger and extremely experienced opponents. She had the watch of the younger member of the ward until their coming-of-age ceremony where they acquired their kagune and could effectively be put to use as an adult member of the ward.

The fact that she had left the nest was bad news.

"As intelligent as you are, I believe that you've correctly guessed the reason of my presence outside the safety of the inner city, and thus won't lose any of our most precious time in explaining the current situation to you. We must leave, Akane-chan. Or we will perish and along us, all that is left of the ghoul population of the 24th ward."

Akane didn't hesitate a single moment, not even thinking about the former friends she had back there. All ghouls were drilled extremely young to live for themselves, and the fact the The Mother took the time to fetch her was much more incredible than abandoning friends and companions to an enemy.

"Where are we going?"

Calmly stepping over the corpse, Akane simply took the hand of Mother and the two of them began walking, as if a deadly massacre wasn't occurring at a few kilometers near them.

The Mother looked at the small girl, an appreciative look in her eyes.

"There's been rumors that England possess some kind of tools or skill that enables a ghoul to tolerate human food to a much better degree than what we currently can. Our companions living there are currently actively searching for clues leading towards this particular gift, and we will join them."

The child was actively listening to her, as they stepped out from their underground lair. "However" The Mother took a sharp breath, becoming much more serious "I can not stress enough the fact the ghouls in England have not come out yet, and therefore most humans believe they are a rumor coming from the chaos of Japan. Killing and eating is done in a much more discreet and secretive manner than here and we shall respect their custom, am I being understood?"

The little ghoul nodded, and the woman smiled again, fondly. "I'm sure you did, now hurry up, or we'll miss the plane."


	2. PART 1 - Chapter 01

AU note:

This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm nervous to be truthful. Because it is also the first story I've ever let others than myself read in a language that isn't my main.

Many challenges I decided to take, yet I know the quality must not suffer because of my own choices.

I want to advance a bit more before truly updating in a regulated manner. Bear with me on this.

I simply wanted to test the water to see if it was an idea that interested you, but also because I want to advance a bit more into the story before updating regularly.

Because of this wait I'm asking you, I will also reveal some things about this story.

I plan on doing this up to book 7.

Book 3 and 4 will heavily rely on the books.

From 5 and onward, I will more and more go my own path.

I do not label this story as AU for nothing but I won't tell why now (no spoilers, it would ruin the fun would it not?).

There will be no pairing. Nothing. Don't dream, don't wish. I can't write romance. So I won't go in that.

Story will also follow OC.

Enjoy the ride

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

** A Ghoul in human's clothing**

* * *

Human school is a strange thing.

Thirty human children stuck in what they call a class, sitting on chairs, barely listening to an adult trying to engrave relatively simple knowledge in their thick brains through repetition and calling this boring practice "learning".

Truly pathetic.

The worst was that all of this made them so restless that they couldn't help but fidget and fill the whole room with the smell of excitement.

At least it wasn't the favor Akane preferred the most or she would have killed the whole classroom before any of them could twitch a single finger.

Tuning out the monotone voice of the teacher in front of her, she looked at each and every kid of the class, deciding on which would provide the best entertainment and food.

She didn't like too much muscles, or fat. The first made the meat coarse and fibrous while the other simply tasted bad in too much quantity.

The sad thing was that more and more kids tended to be on the overweight size these days. A pity, since children's meat was utterly delicious.

She decided that 10 of the 30 students currently present were too fat for her tastes

3 were already tobacco addict at the mere age of 15, which also made them useless since this particular substance left a bad aftertaste in the mouth that juste wouldn't leave no matter how much brushing you'd do.

10 girls had so much makeup that it would be just too much of a hassle to wash it all off before eating, but the fact that they were so pretentious could make the chase, if not the feast, a bit more satisfying.

the other seven were alright, nothing particularly standing out neither on the bad or good side.

They'd make decent meals at best.

Resting her head on her hand she absently played with her pen, mentally sighing.

Of course none of them would be eaten, or chased.

Rarely were England's ghouls eating children.

Their disappearance was too much of a shock for the human society to let it pass quietly, and a frantic search would ensue, causing problem for most, if not all, of the ghouls in the area, which would, in turn, make them join the hunt to punish the fool that disturbed the fragile peace currently existing.

Once the responsible was dealt with, both humans and ghouls would return to their lives, the former blissfully forgetful or oblivious of the predator they had living with them.

So, of course, no children would figure on the menu tonight.

Akane began to drew a somewhat accurate map of the area where she would chase tonight.

It was wide, full of small streets and gangs of thugs.

A murder or two would be barely noticed, and if, in the process, she could grab hold of a few more livestock, preferably from a gang, since they would rarely bring it up to the police, all the better.

But those were wicked food, ready and more than willing to defend themselves, and while being hit by a baseball bat or a knife wouldn't pose a real problem, it was often way too much of a hassle to try and grab some of them when easier, but fewer, prey lurked around.

In fact, the raid of a gang's lair mostly depended on the companion she would have tonight.

If it was an experienced ghoul, as experienced as England ghouls could get in fight, then she would try it. If she was teamed with a weak or a young ghoul then she would have to stick with the weaker preys.

So troublesome.

The restlessness of the children only grew, annoyed Akane remembered that this was the last minutes of school before summer's break.

The teacher, finally understanding the impossibility to teach under such circumstances had simply sought refuge in a book of some sort, the cover hidden by his hand.

Children were now packing their belongings and chatting loudly between themselves.

Akane longingly stared at the window, suddenly wishing she could just vanish or jump out of one. How simple and convenient that would be, instead of mingling with hundreds of small humans, all pushing and yelling each more so than the other simply to be the first to have the chance to get out of the school.

But she had to play human, and no human would, in their right mind, jump from the third story of a school.

Sighing, she stared darkly at the clock, as if she could accelerate those last dreaded minutes.

As if on cue, the bell rang loudly.

Jumping out of her chair, Akane was one of the first to make it through the classroom and to her locker, quickly grabbing what she needed before leaving the school.

Today was the last day of the term, not only for her, but also for another ghoul she met at her arrival in England. A ghoul that was powerful enough to transform a night of horrid hunting into something fun.

He wasn't living far from her own home, a couple of streets which were nothing for a ghoul, but seeing as she had to give the pretense of being human, she had to walk instead of jumping from roof to roof like she did at night.

Normally he'd agree to hunt with her, but time where she could see him were scarce since his departure for a strange school he began three years ago.

He never really talked about it, barely mentioned it, but seeing as how he went to the trouble of actually living twenty-four hours a day with humans, it was probably worth the trouble.

Not even taking the time to stop at her own home, Akane directly oriented herself to the little and so very mundane street.

Nothing could possibly indicate that a small group of dangerous man eaters were living on that Privet Drive street, and they probably were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange, mysterious or dangerous, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

They were currently using the name Walker, just like Akane was using the name Watanabe. Mundane, normal, perfectly ordinary. Well, a girl named Akane Watanabe in England would strike out, but if anyone were to pinpoint the Watanabe family they would have around a million people to filter before finding that a Watanabe Akane wasn't existing, and before long she would have fled somewhere else, using another name.

So, Walker was currently the name their group were using. An adult female and male with a boy of thirteen.

The female, Mrs. Walker, was staying at home, and everything in her screamed of kindness, softness and motherly nature. No one could tell that she was one of the most fearsome ghoul of the area, using a Kagune she had mastered years ago to vanquish almost any of her enemies she had met along her way, that she had a sadist nature and felt her pleasure in meat reeking of pain, just like Akane loved hers tainted with fear.

Mr. Walker was a strict business man, tall and always dressed properly without a hair out of place. He possessed a stern face and was known to lead the house with an iron hand. He was also known for his lascivious nature and love of woman, both as meals and night companions. Mr. Walker had also been thoroughly investigated by The Father leading the area, since he had a reputation of binge eater following him. While not knowing anything precise, the fact the The Father deemed him clear was enough for all ghouls to leave the man alone, despite his hobbies.

The boy, Nathan was a prodigy and a seemingly diligent student. He acted pretty much like himself all the time, more because he was unable to hide his acerbic and quite cheerful nature for very long, and he especially didn't make the effort to change for humans, whom he wasn't very keen on.

To say that he despised humans wasn't exactly true, more like he had a natural distrust of them that, combined with his knack for insults and sharp tongue - all of those carefully hidden behind a charming smile and twinkling eyes - , could very easily pass for dislike. So the fact that he was now housing almost 9 months out of twelve with human kids in a school came more as a shock to Akane, who couldn't possibly imagine the boy acting as one for so long.

Nonetheless, today was the day he was supposed to come back home, and it was just Akane's luck that tonight was her turn to chase.

Entering the street, she could never get used to those houses perfectly align and so boringly similar.

Even most of the cars were the same.

Pulling a face, Akane identified the scent of ghoul and followed it to the small residence housing her companions.

She vaguely noticed the arrival of a car behind her, that is until it sharply turned in an alley, barely missing her feet from being crushed.

She glared at the care angrily, humans and their egotistical nature.

Deciding to ignore the affront, she resumed her walk.

If she could differentiate the houses, maybe she would have been able to see the one she was going to, but they were so similar, and she relied so heavily on her sense of smell each times that any noticeable details were lost to her.

She continued following the trace of the only ghouls living on the streets when a whiff made her turnaround suddenly.

The scent was strange, foreign, to her senses. Something human but not to be preyed on. A scent full of spark and invasive, almost alive.

And it was coming from a boy just getting a large trunk off the car.

A small and skinny boy, with untidy jet-black hair and surprising green eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses.

A fairly ordinary and weak looking boy that smelt foreign and not completely human.

Feeling her stare on himself, the boy looked up and locked his glance with hers.

Akane's upper lip twitched ever so slightly, barely refraining from showing her teeth and she resisted the urge to snarl.

That wasn't how a human behaved, but she couldn't shake the feeling of danger that came with such a foreign scent.

Because underneath all of that, behind all of those sparks and bubbles and humanity there was something else, something dark and sick, with the revolting smell of death mixed with something alluring and addicting.

She raised her chin in a defiant manner, about to blurt out some scathing remark before furrowing her brows irritatingly.

"Nathan, get that finger out of my face or I'm tearing it off." She snarled ominously before looking at said finger currently poking her cheek.

"Yes, yes, I am so happy to see you too." He sounded cheerful, and sarcastic. His mouth grew closer to her hear and he whispered. "This is rare to smell something as delicate as you in this oh so fine area."

She elbowed him, hard and the sound of his ribs cracking made a very satisfying sound. Not that anyone else would have heard.

Akane finally turned around to look him in the eyes, freeing the poor boy from her glare who was now watching the pair of them with an incredulous face.

Crossing her arm, and raising her chin, she eyed Nathan with a menacing glare. He sighed and stroke his already messy chestnut colored hair, before playfully patting her on her head.

She snarled and her glare became murderous.

Even full grown ghouls had been seen shifting uncomfortable before this gaze, and despite that it was made with a reddish brown iris instead of the intimidating crimson colored eyeball, the boy's face still drained from all colors. His gaze drifted from her face, visibly searching for some distractions before falling on the human boy, still present.

Eyes widening from visible shock, he quickly composed himself and a small grin stretched his lips.

"Potter! I didn't know you were living here!"

The boy - Potter - regained the mastery of his mouth, which closed with an audible click, and stared at Nathan who took a few steps in the human's direction before enveloping his shoulder with his arm and pointing at his face with a finger.

"The kid, here, is a boy at my school, can you believe it? To think we lived so close!"

What Akane couldn't actually believe was his attitude toward humans, even if they didn't smelt like prey, and thus didn't irked their senses up, they were still weaker as a species and inferior to ghoul. To touch one was unthinkable and slightly disgusting.

She frowned and apparently oblivious - or more like purposely ignorant - to her distaste, he continued rambling "You see, the kid is apparently a celebrity in the school, simply because he defeated some dark -"

The last words were lost into intelligible gibberish when the foot of the scrawny boy crushed his own, also taking his chance to get away from the grasp of his arm.

Throwing him a reproachful look, Nathan shrugged ever so slightly. "Anyway, it's not like she'll always be kept in the dark, after all she should be able to attend the school next semester, everything has been arranged and one of the teacher, or even the headmaster himself, should come to assess her skills."

Any remark, thought or opinions that could have been voiced at that moment where suddenly brought to a stop when a gigantic shadow cast over the human boy.

Behind him had appeared one of the largest man Akane had had the chance to see, and she couldn't quite shake off the vision of an extremely overweight and puce colored walrus from her mind.

"Boy!" growled the voice, making the kid flinch "What are you dawdling for? Do you think I'm going to carry all those luggage for you?" He waved at Potter's trunk, before finally noticing the presence of the two ghouls. He made the attempt of a smile, barely lifting the corner of his lips. Something hideous. "I'm sorry you had to witness this particular scene, the boy is a bit disturbed you see. We normally sent him off to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, but he has to come back in the summer."

"Ehh, that's quite the name this school has, though I've never heard of it. You sure this is your nephew? Because I definitely saw him in Hogwarts."

Flashing a seemingly innocent smile, Nathan watched the human turning to a shade of beet, before grabbing Akane by the wrist and turning heels.

He waved at the kid, who waved back.

"See you later Harry! Sorry if I caused you trouble, I'm sure you'll be able to sort them out!"

So the full name was Harry Potter

Strange name.

"Nathan… you can let go of my wrist now. I'm not a human girl you can carry around to do god-knows-what."

He let go, and as if a particular cue had been given, he ran a hand into his hair while his eyes grew colder.

This was the Nathan she knew.

He would always have this cheerful demeanor about him, he never loved human enough to change for them. But as a ghoul he was colder.

"Tell me something, Walker. How is it that I'm supposed to go to a school I've never known."

He looked at Akane quizzically, before understanding.

"Ah. Mother and I talked a bit and we valued that, to pursue our goal, my school was the best lead we currently had. But we need as much people as possible, and you just happened to fit into the criteria required."

Mother was, of course, The Mother. The Japanese ghoul that was acting as our parent. She still had her title, despite a different country, and English ghouls treated her as such.

The Mother, just like The Father, was a leading and powerful figure. Someone to be respected and to use as a guide. They were veteran, experienced and highly proficient in fight and in covering their nature.

"And those criteria? What are they?."

He flashed another smile.

"You'll know soon enough!"

Akane growled and her gaze darkened.

"Anyway!" He clasped his hand suddenly, making her start. "You certainly didn't come to my fine neighborhood to meet the walrus living there. Why had you come?"

She threw him a look, before unfolding a map she had in her bag and showing him a circled spot.

"Tonight, this is where we hunt."

His smile turned feral and a murderous spark lit up in his eyes.


	3. PART I - Chapter 02

AN:

Alright, I _know_ I said I wanted to wait a bit more before starting to post (in fact I would have wanted a rhythm of a chapter a month (I know I'll make many of you disagree or unhappy with that, but my time is limited and I don't want to have the feeling that I need to rush, even if I write quite quickly (we need quality over quantity not the contrary))

HOWEVER

I am not a patient woman.

And I am really eager to get your reviews.

Right now I still have two chapters ahead of this one, and I plan on doing the fifth soon.

The story let itself be written easier than what I'd originally thought which is great (following the book on a degree does help on that part probably... I think... )

I have certain idea about where I want to sort Akane

and I think I have settled on a house for Nathan.

Originally I wanted to let you have the choice for their houses, but I don't know if I've let enough of their personality show off... or if I'll have answers at all (it is my first story after all I can't expect dozens of review (but I can dream of them though).

I pictured all the ghouls as somewhat sly and cunning (very slytherin-like) because of their need to hide themselves from human society. But placing each ghouls of my story in Slytherin wouldn't be... well it would be bad.

ah! Have your ever thought that the Kagune of ghouls could reflect their personnality as well? A simple idea I throw into the mix of all.

I'll let you chose and if by chapter 5 (yes this is the sorting chapter), I have no answers then we'll go with my original choice.

Thank you for your time!

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

** The Existence of Magic**

* * *

Hunting humans was an exhilarating experience.

Something all ghouls craved for, not only for the meal that would ensue, but for the chase itself.

Hunting was like taking off a blindfold, for all of your senses.

You needed to smell, see, hear and _feel_ everything.

All informations needed to be filtered in order to pinpoint the exact location of the prey.

small streets, nook and crannies were the perfect places for a good night of hunting, because humans could hide anywhere.

Or so they thought.

Akane inhaled the air in long, deep breath.

She let out a faint, slightly crazed, chuckle.

Everything reeked of fear, so much that it was maddening.

She could feel Nathan moving silently above her.

She could feel the humans running or hiding, crying or shaking.

They knew their death had come.

And they feared it.

A small shiver of excitation ran through her spine and her lips stretched into a feral grin.

'Ah.'

A human. Braver than most. Stupider than most.

Yet full of this stench of fear.

He brandished a weapon; a knife.

Not a single word was pronounced, Akane simply took a step forward and the man, losing control, dashed in her direction.

He was slow, like a snail. Not exciting enough, not good enough, but it would have to do.

Dodging the first hit, she darted like a snake, moving past him, biting the shoulder.

The taste was alright. The fear making out for whatever foul fragrance remaining.

The man screamed, applying a hand to his wound and falling to his knee.

He had a crazed eye, the eyes of a man who just realized how foolish he was. The eyes of a man who would die because of his own stupidity.

Behind him, Akane tilted her head. She felt it more than saw her kagune being released from the back of her waist.

Four scaled tentacle, seemingly made from solidified blood and ominously glowing from an inner light, twisting like snakes with haunting cracks made from the constant change of shape. Solidifying, then softening in an incessant dance.

Those were like additional limbs, they were her claws and her most prized weapon.

With a final snap the four kagune dashed forward, quickly impaling the man as easily as paper.

He barely winced, barely moved, quickly dying with a final twitch that made him cough blood.

A death full of fear, just like she preferred.

Approaching the figure, she ripped an arm, before looking upwards.

Yes, that was Nathan approaching, his green and purple scorpion tail holding another victim.

The feast had begun, and they could indulge themselves in food they could only appreciate rarely.

"You are familiar with the term 'RC cells' and 'RC factor', yes?" Without waiting for an answer he obviously knew, Nathan continued. "Well, of course you are. You are from Japan. So you know that the average RC factor for a human is between 200 and 500 and that a ghoul has one at least ten times higher, between 1000 and 8000."  
"I absolutely don't see the point of this conversation, since you keep trotting out information that even children need to know."

"Wait I'm getting there - oh! a shooting star!" He pointed the small dot racing in the night sky, and Akane gazed at it until it disappeared, not bothered by the silence that had fallen short on the conversation.

She waited as long as it took for him to start talking again, breathing in the nocturnal breeze of July and the faint scent of blood, only remnant of an evening spent at hunting.

"To us, RC cells are more commonly seen when one release their kagune, and while it is a somewhat basic feat for a ghoul, never would a human be able to wield the potential that we can master. However some… abnormalities can sometimes be seen. And some humans will be born with a higher than average rc factor, but their body can't withstand it and without a kakuhou like us, they can't control it either which cause the excess to leak out. A long time ago, when science wasn't even a fraction of what it is now, humans noticed this excess and the effect it caused around them. They managed to create a core through which they can channel and somehow control the cells to do a various amount of things. They called their external kakuhou a 'wand' and the various effect they could create through this core was 'magic'."

Akane snorted.

Magic. Where did he take such nonsense.

"I know this sounds crazy, but you smelt it too, a month ago. This foreign yet familiar scent. The scent of something really close to a kagune without being it. The Potter boy had it all around him at the time." Her brows furrowed. She remembered. It startled her so much at the time that she almost forgot all pretenses of being human. "I don't know all the details, I'm not even sure the wizard, as they call themselves, knows everything. And simply explaining it through the RC cells, well… if you could have just seen what I saw! I too was skeptical at first. That was ridiculous. But, when they showed me." His tone was ardent, he really sounded like he saw something incredible, and Akane did felt some curiosity at this so-called magic. It did smell incredibly weird. But that would be like admitting that magic _did_ exist. Which was preposterous.

"When the teachers will come, they'll show you like they showed me. They'll prove to you that magic is really the solution we need for our species, but for now… for now I can't show you, because students aren't allowed to. Wizards aren't even supposed to speak to people that aren't deemed magical. But we're ghouls, so this probably doesn't apply."

"The RC factor of those humans, what is it?"

As curious as she was, Akane was only comfortable in asking questions on a subject she understood.

Something like 'what did you see' or 'how different was it' were questions that scared her, because simply smelling that _magic_ had irked her senses in a way she didn't like at all. Hearing that the stairs could move alone, or that pictures could talk - as if that was possible - really wasn't something she thought she could bear hearing without falling into acerbic statements.

"Hmm, really hard to say, since there's no measurement tool. But from the smell I'd say maybe 600? Some are lower, some are higher. The headmaster, for example, really felt close to a ghoul albeit a weak one. I'd give him 700, and he smells weird. I mean, humans but also ghoul at the same time. Not the kagune-like scent we feel off wizards. No a real ghoul's scent. The same one that we have. I think the higher factor he possess mutated his body somehow. It's as if he possessed something akin to a kakuhou within him. A bastardized version, but a kakuhou nonetheless."

Those revelations shocked Akane more than it should. A human bearing a real kakuhou. A mutant, something that shouldn't exist in this world. Something that, once eaten, would grant power beyond belief. But the time to think about those things weren't here yet, she pushed them aside to concentrate on the questions she could have answers to.

"That's still lower than us… so each ghoul can be wizard, yes?"

Nathan rubbed his eyes, uncertain.

"I couldn't say, though I'd vote for no. I think that since our biology is different, we need a certain amount of rc cells to live, or at least maintain a normal efficiency. Where those cells lies dormant in a human, ours can be controlled to an extent, which is why we possess a kakuhou, but it contains them so well that if we do not possess more than what it can wield then we won't be able to wield magic more than the average human. I'd say it would need an RC factor higher than 7000 to be able to use magic at all, and while I believe I'm learning faster than most humans, I'm probably not stronger by a large margin. If I am stronger at all."

Akane stayed silent, pondering everything she'd heard. It was still too much without proof and as much as she trusted Nathan, it sounded just… absurd. And as she heard him say, apparently he couldn't show her.

That was strangely convenient.

"I'm not sure I believe you."

Nathan snorted.

"I'm not sure you should, or I would have doubted your sanity. The teachers will show you and then you will believe. Just like I did. And they'll answer your questions, which I can't, because I'm not _that_ knowledgeable about it."

He suddenly got up, stretching.

"It's getting late, we should go back."

Getting on her feet behind him, Akane stretched too.

"When will the teacher come?"

"They sent me a letter last night, and said they'd decided to meet you in four days, or so."

The two ghouls leaped gracefully in the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Do you know the one who'll… evaluate me?" She didn't even know what they'd do to make sure she could wield magic, hell they might even throw her in the lion's den for all she knew.

"Nope, no idea, it could be the headmaster himself for all I know." His expression became grim and he threw a look at Akane. "Talking about the headmaster, I strongly advise you against looking at him in the eyes. He might learn things we don't want him to know, like a group of man eating people being in a school full of human children."

Akane was about to retort, when she realized that her distance was off, and wouldn't make it to the next roof.

Twisting her body in the air, she deviated from her path and managed to grasp the thick branch of a tree nearby, which didn't resist from the sudden strength of the pull and broke in a loud crack echoing in the street.

Landing on her back with a loud thump, Akane took a few moments to berate herself, until she felt something move _under_ her.

"Hum, I'm sorry, but could you move? I can't breathe -" The boy had a strangled voice, probably from the shock the collision had caused - A ghoul's body wasn't really what people wanted to run into, as it was hard and heavy. Akane quickly rolled over, and thanked herself a thousand time to had thought about wearing their masks.

It was the Potter boy which, according to Nathan, they couldn't kill even if their identity were to be revealed seeing how they would find themselves with a horde of very angry wizards at their heels.

Not the best of the situations.

Her mask covered most of her face, only leaving her jaw and mouth revealed.

The boy took a sharp breath and his scent began carrying the heavy perfume of fear.

She couldn't blame him really. Her mask wasn't the one people could look at without flinching at least once.

She didn't know why the ghoul artist had deemed that a black jackal mask were to be the one she would wear, but years later she could only admit how familiar and reassuring its presence felt and how ironic its appearance was.

From its long nose, to the intricate golden design around the eyes and inside the long pointed ears, everything indicated that this mask was _hers_ and no one else. Without it she didn't felt whole. But it was still an intimidating sight, staring in two holes that she knew where glowing from the red of her kakugan.

She raised her head when she heard a soft thud next to her.

Nathan, with its white and red weasel mask, staring down at her with - she just knew it - a smirk she simply wanted to tore off his face.

"What's a kid like you doing out at this hour? It's dangerous you know. You could get kidnapped… or worse… eaten." He said it on a conspiratorial voice, as if telling the biggest secret in town. Then his eyes fell on the trunk the human had at its side. "You're leaving somewhere? Not that I care, but you don't have the profile of someone who's decided to explore the world alone."

"You're ghouls." Completely ignoring Nathan's question, Potter simply stated the evidence not as a question or an exclamation. He simply voiced out loud a fact that had remained unsaid. A simple statement. Made with a calm and steady voice and Akane couldn't help but feel a slight - oh so very slight - feeling of admiration toward the human kid for not letting his fear show. Not that it prevented its smell to fill her nose. He faced death before and remained alive, that's what all of his person screamed.

"Bravo! Don't worry though, we won't eat you." Nathan added quickly when he saw the Potter boy raising a stick that he held in his hand. "Firstly, because we've eaten. Secondly, because harming children is the very best way to get us killed and thirdly, because killing the boy-who-lived is another very best way to get us killed. We do like to live.

"How do you know about that?"  
"About what? That killing kids is bad? _Come on!_ It's a basic -"

"Not that" The human interrupted. "That thing about the boy-who-lived, how do you know about it."

If Nathan hadn't wore his mask, he probably would have shot an annoyed glanced. "How _not_ to know. We are ghouls. Magical beings, you know. How can we be ignorant of that. Well, not all of us knows, which is why it's still dangerous even for you. For example, that girl here" He pointed at Akane "Didn't know about anything magical until a few hours actually."

she clicked her tongue, irritated.

"If you're simply going to chit chat, I'm going to suggest we move. I've other things to do than listening to a complete idiot and a human runaway."

"Well if it wasn't for you missing a simple jump like that we wouldn't -"

She didn't listen the end of the sentence and simply leaped off, barely some panicked scream somewhere in the distance. Akane vaguely saw a huge bloated ball that seemed awfully human to simply be a coincidence. She shivered, and could only explain this through what she had so difficulty believing. Magic.

"Well if we align two and two, I think we can safely say that Potter is probably responsible for this huge swollen woman currently floating in the air."

The girl barely threw a glance at Nathan before accelerating.

-Descent Into Madness -

The four days had past relatively quickly.

Between training with Mother and Nathan, assuring that their territory wasn't invaded by foreign ghouls and the arousing nights of chasing, Akane just didn't have the time to notice that the day the teachers were suppose to come had now arrived.

So one couldn't hold it against her for making a relatively amateur mistake at the game of chess she was playing against Nathan when she heard the doorbell.

Mistake that ultimately led her to her defeat when Nathan happily chimed a "checkmate!" before knocking out her king from the board.

Mother, as an experience person knowing not to perturb fighting ghouls - no matter the fight - didn't interrupt until their match had finished and simply hold a very quiet discussion with the person present.

Growling in frustration Akane crossed her arms, glaring at a very smug Nathan. "So, that makes 40 wins for me and 37 for you, right?" He sounded so arrogant and full of himself. She gritted her teeth, refraining from jumping over the table and killing the boy.

"39" she spat. "I won 39 times and you 40."

"Well we had agreed that the race and the competition we did last night on the number of them we could take out wouldn't count!"

"No, you said that they wouldn't count _after_ I had won." She interrupted.

Nathan's glare grew menacing and tension was high until Mother interrupted with a very elegant cough.

Both darted their eyes to the two figure standing upright in the door frame.

Nathan's eyes widened and he stood from his chair, "Professor!"

The woman in question was a tall black-haired witch in strange emerald-green robes. She had a stern face and Akane immediately had the impression that she was a very strict teacher not tolerating any form of misbehaving.

"Mr. Walker" She acknowledged. "And I believe this must be Mrs. Watanabe." She nodded quickly in the direction of Akane. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I will be the one to assess your skills to see if you are fit to attend the school. As you can safely deduct from Mr. Walker's reaction, I am indeed a professor in Hogwarts, and also the deputy headmistress. A pleasure to meet you."

Akane politely tilted her head. "The pleasure is mine, professor."


	4. PART I - Chapter 03

AN is at the end...

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

** Diagon Alley**

* * *

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and I will be the one to assess your skills to see if you are fit to attend the school. As you can safely deduct from Mr. Walker's reaction and from what I believe he's told you, I am indeed a professor in Hogwarts, and also the deputy headmistress. A pleasure to meet you."

Akane politely tilted her head. "The pleasure is mine, professor."

Mother then excused herself out of the room, not before throwing a very specific look at Akane behind the teacher's back.

She had better go to that school if she had the potential to do so.

Nathan offered a seat to the Professor, which she graciously took.

"Can I offer you tea, or biscuit before we begin?"

The proposal surprised Akane. She was the guest and yet she was the one offering drinks.

"We'll both take coffee, please. Regular." With an air telling he was used to such antics, Nathan simply stated the obvious choice.

Ghouls couldn't take any human's food beside water and coffee.

Shortly after, three fuming cup were innocently standing in front of the person present.

Having her ghoul's instincts kicking off, Akane was half standing, ready to take whatever threat those drinks could be, before staring wide eyed at Nathan and Professor McGonagall.

The other ghoul simply took his coffee, softly blowing on it to cool it down before shooting her a malicious glare.

"My my, afraid of a cup of coffee, Akane?"

"I was taken aback by an abnormal phenomenon. Don't misunderstand it for fear, Walker," she spat, sitting back on her chair.

"Though I clearly saw terror in your eyes, Watanabe."

"There wasn't."

"Oh yes there was."

"I wasn't scared."

He was about to retort, when a strict coughing made them stop.

"If we could begin…," the Professor drawled, looking at the both of them expectantly.

Nodding, they settled in their chair and quietly waited.

"As I said before, I am a teacher at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I will be testing your potential for magic. Normally we wouldn't go through this process. If, at eleven you had presented magical phenomenon in the past, a letter would have been delivered to you telling you how you were now a student at Hogwart. Seeing as you are thirteen and still in the Muggle world - The name of the people who do not possess magic skills - I can safely state that you didn't receive such letter and, thus, wouldn't be considered a wizard nor would you have heard of us. However, " She eyed Nathan who simply smiled back, "Mr. Walker has been very… adamant -",

"Let's just say a pain in the arse, it would be more accurate," he interrupted.

"In claiming that you had the potential to be a wizard," the Professor didn't stop talking, though she sent him a pointed look, "even going as far as making threat about his grade if you weren't tested. Seeing how nothing could dissuate him - and how such things has happened in the past - we agreed on meeting you for further inspection. Though I must admit, Mrs. Watanabe, that even if you did possess the required talent at the age of eleven, it is extremely possible that it depleted itself due to the lack of use and you would no longer be able to learn magic."

This particular fact didn't worry Akane. She knew perfectly well how functionnal her "magic" was. She did use it just a few days ago on that teenager that simply took forever to die. She had had to use five of her kagune to pin him down. Five! Even his delightful cries of pain hadn't be savored enough, for it had attracted the attention of uneeded witnesses. The whole night had simply been a mess.

Still feeling the frustration of those memories, Akane gritted her teeth, her finger drumming on the table.

Associating her fidgeting to worry, Professor McGonagall smiled thinly

"It might no be the case. As I said, it is not a unique situation. Rare, I must say, but not unique. We will test you and you might still have your magic with you."

Akane's fingers stopped suddenly and she zeroed her gaze onto the Professor.

"A test?"

"Nothing dangerous I assure you. I will simply take you to Ollivander's shop and if any of the wands reacts to you, then your magic skills will be confirmed."

"Then I will be able to attend your school?"

"Then you will attend the school, but before we will need to buy the required supplies."

"Shopping?" Akane asked skeptically, "while I'd like that very much, I don't have any of your wizarding money, Professor."

"Everything has been taken care of, I will supply for that and you will reimburse our family in due time," Nathan replied, a smile on his lips.

Akane's eyes narrowed. A debt for ghouls was something dangerous. "I believe you talked to Mother about that, beforehand?"

"Of course, I did." Nathan looked genuinly horrified, "She would have dismembered me alive if I had proposed something like that without notifying her."

Akane pondered for a few moments.

The fact that he already warned Mother about the debt probably meant she had accepted. Nathan would take care of her supplies and she would be indebted to him. The final answer remained now with Akane. She could refuse, bringing shame to the Family name and leader, but being free of a debt Nathan could claim at any time or moment for any reason. Or accept and respect the wish of the Mother and the plan that she most likely had come up with.

She sighed. "I accept the help, and every consequences coming along with it." Raising to her feet, she slightly - oh so slightly - tilted her head. "Upon my family name and honor, I am now indebted to you." She whispered, so low that only the very fine hearing of a ghoul could percieve it.

A bright smile on his lips, Nathan rose from his seat. "Then everything is settled!"

He then turned to the Professor. "Unless you have some other business to take care of, the day is still young, why not make the testing today and, if it happens, the shopping too?"

Oblivious to the deal that had just passed between the ghouls, Professor McGonagall agreed stiffly to Nathan's proposition.

When the brick wall had separated itself into a large archway, the sudden rush of new feelings almost overpowered Akane's senses.

She hold her breath and it took every inch of her will to refrain herself from turning heels.

They stepped on the cobbled street and even if the view was stunning, everything smelt and felt strange.

Everything had a bubbly and sparkly smell, like a bottle of champagne freshly opened. Everything was active not a single fraction of information remained at the same place for long, everything moved, twisted, twirled in a joyful dance that simply perturbed Akane to a degree she couldn't fathom.

She was scared. This place scared her.

Even humans didn't smell like humans. They had this whiff of magic that, even still, continuously moved in the air, she couldn't pinpoint any information, nothing could be identified or found.

Magic masked everything.

A feeling of panic grew inside her, forcing her breath to accelerate.

For now, no humans saw, not even the teacher next to her noticed that she was standing next to a ghoul that was an inch close to lose control.

But Nathan did. He eyed her, before entering in her line of sight, sending a familiar scent of ghoul that permitted Akane to regain control.

"Impressive isn't it?" Nathan said, spreading his arms.

She nodded, unable to do anything more.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He winked and she forced herself to concentrate on the ghoul's scent next to her.

Something she didn't like, but the only familiar anchor she possessed.

With the stench of the boy in her nose, she could let her eyes wander. And truly it _was_ a beautiful and stunning place.

She noticed a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

A sign hanging over the building saying "Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible"

"Yes, a cauldron will be required if you are to attend Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall, "However we must first assest your magic skills."

Akane was turning her head in every direction as they walked up the street, briefly inhaling the air to familiarise herself with the strange scent saturating the place. She had her doubts that it was probably the smell of magic, and that it was probably extremely common in the company of wizards.

She saw and heard various thing, mainly one concerning a human escaping from the wizard prison - Sirius Black his name was.

People were complaining about prices, examining various items that she couldn't even identify (not even from the smell) in barrels or in shop windows or showing each others their purchases.

A crowd in front of a shop were exclaiming rather cheerfully.

She didn't have to get very near to hear what it was about, not that she understood.

"Irish International Side's Just put in an order for seven of these beauties!"

"It's the firebolt, isn't it dad? The fastest broom in the world!"

They went past the crowd and their voices were lost in the wind, replaced by a low, soft hooting coming from a dark shop named Eeylops Owl Emporium as per the sign described.

They walked a few more minutes before stopping in front of a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

A single wand was laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Akane eyed the shop critically. _That_ was supposed to be the best makers of wand?

If he couldn't even get his shop clean and properly fixed up…

Without a second glance, professor McGonagall simply pushed the door of the shop and motioned for the two ghouls to come in.

Akane faintly heard a tinkling bell somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped in.

The place was small and almost completely empty except for a single, spindly chair where Nathan casually sat on.

Akane discreetly sniffed the air.

The smell was closer to that of a kagune than the magic she felt outside, more familiar to her and she felt her tensed muscles relaxing.

She noticed thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

She startled and looked at the man with surprise. A mere human managed to sneak behind her.

She vaguely heard Nathan's chuckle and pointedly ignored him, instead examining the man in front of her.

He was old, ageless even, with startling pale eyes shining like moons.

She didn't answer his welcoming word, and even though the smell of the professor's disapprobation made a way to her nose, nothing emanated from the man.

Absolutely nothing.

Her gaze became suspicious and he left himself be examined without a single twitch.

"You're not flinching. Many people would feel the need to do anything else but stand here if they weren't answered or if they were under examination by a young girl."

"Ah, yes. While you are quite right, with your kind it's easier to simply wait and let you get familiar with strangers. Less trouble and less suspicions about everything."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at 'your kind' and she stiffened into a menacing stance.

"He's not dangerous if that's what your wondering, you can just loosen up a bit, Akane. He doesn't bite." Nathan's tone was neutral, if not a bit mocking.

But it had the desired effect, and she relaxed ever so slightly.

Feeling the change, Ollivander snapped his finger and a long tape measure with silver markings began fluttering around the girl.

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm left-handed if that's what your asking," answered Akane.

"Hold it out. That's it."

The tape then measured her from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.

As he measured, Ollivander finally diverted his attention from Akane to the people in her company while walking to the shelves and taking down boxes. A smart and intelligent move she thought. He definitely knew that he had a predator in front of him and made sure he was safe before releasing his attention.

"Nathan Walker, I remember your wand. A brilliant one must I say, so much balance. Rarely has such a versatile wand been in my hand. Such a pleasure to hold. Walnut, twelve-and-a-half inch, quite flexible. And of course, I remember yours too, Professor McGonagall. Fir, nine-and-a-half inch, stiff, extremely suitable for transfiguration. But we shouldn't be surprised, seeing how it is your favorite and the subject that you yourself are the teacher." He then threw a glance at the tape. "That will do," and it felt on the floor, lifeless.

"Right then, Mrs.?"

"Watanabe, Akane Watanabe." She bowed slightly, side effect of years spent in an overly polite civilization that carried their customs even in the murderous and dangerous ghouls universe.

"Right then, Mrs. Watanabe. Try this one. Rowand and Unicorn hair. Ten inches. Quite stiff. Just take it and give it a wave."

Akane took the wand. It felt awkward in her hands, horrible even. She waved it a bit and all the windows suddenly exploded, projecting shards of glasses all around the shop.

She startled and looked at the destruction, wide eyed. Ollivander didn't even flinched and simply took the wand away, muttering to himself.

The professor quirked an eyebrow and brought her wand out, waving it, causing the windows to repair themselves and the shards to vanish.

"Well, if we had a doubt toward your ability to do magic, we can now safely assume that you will fit Hogwarts nicely."

Before having the chance to retort, Akane found herself with a new wand in her hand.

"Ebony with phoenix feather. Eleven-and-a-half-inch. Supple."

Before even raising it, it was snatched from her grasp.

"Red oak and Dragon heartstrings, nine-and-a-half inches, solid."

Just from a wave, a shelf suddenly collapsed. Surprisingly enough, the boxes simply floated, and with another wave, McGonagall repaired the wood as if nothing ever happened.

Akane tried a few more wand, thankfully snatched from her hand before any disaster occurred. However she grew restless, having no idea what was the wand that she needed. In her opinion they all felt unnatural and awkward, completely different from the comforting feeling her kagune produced when released.

Even now, when it was restricted with the usual unpleasant feeling of having an arm (or six) tightly tied behind her back, it felt more comfortable than those wands she tried.

"I wonder, now… yes, why not … unusual and so powerful." Ollivander had now grabbed another box, opening the lid and revealing a black wand. Irregular and twisted with the handle slightly curved.

"Blackthorn and Dragon heartstrings. Twelve-and-a-half inch. Reasonably supple."

She took it and immediately knew. Even without the red sparks that joyfully shot out from the tip of the wand, she knew it was hers.

The familiarity and comfort was surprising, especially since all others felt so unpleasant. But this one was different. Pleasant to hold and surprisingly familiar.

"Bravo, Mrs. Watanabe. This wand waited a long time for her possessor to be chosen. However…"

He put the wand back in its box and wrapped it in paper, suddenly silent.

"I'm sorry," Akane said, unable to wait any longer. "However what?"

Ollivander fixed Akane with his pale stare.

"You must be cautious when using this wand, Mrs. Watanabe. For she is extremely strong, ideal for combat and strength-based spells. Yes, very powerful indeed, and also perfectly suited for dark arts. A great wand, for a great wizard, but requiring a firm hand."

She frowned, unsure of what to say, but then Nathan approached and paid what was demanded before hurrying her out of the shop, thanking Ollivander in the process.

Akane pondered what had just been said. Her kagune was also renowned for its superior striking power, and Nathan's Bikaku also possessed an amazing balance of skills, much like his own wand according to the wand maker, was this a coincidence?

Professor McGonagall threw her a sharp look, misunderstanding the reason of her pondering

"Do not be afraid or bothered by what Mr. Ollivander said to you, while 'dark arts' sounds ominous and most of the wizards will think so - which is why I strongly suggest you to keep this facet of your wand hidden - they simply regroup spells that are meant to harm or hinder your target. You simply have a wand that excels in offensive spells. A wand of battle."

Akane nodded sharply and eyed the box in her hand with interest.

So wizards possessed spells that could harm people. That could prove interesting.

"It seems, however, that you will attend Hogwart this year, and I can't stress enough the fact that you have lots of work to do to make up for two years of absence. I will ask the headmaster to deposit a demand to the minister to enable you to use your wand outside of school's term in order for you to practice. I will personally supervise you and while I am not an expert in other branches of magic outside of Transfiguration, I believe I know enough to make you able to at least not make a complete fool of yourself at the start of the term."

The professor fetched a letter in her pocket and handed it to the girl.

"Your admission letter as well as your list of all necessary book and equipment. It is also with great pleasure that I formerly welcome you into the world of wizardry as a witch, your future teacher and maybe your future head of house."

While the speech sounded extremely formal and prepared beforehand, Akane did note the small smile that slightly softened the professor's usual stern expression.

"Thank you," She said in all honesty, "I am now in your care, please treat me well."

She bowed her head slightly before focusing on the letter at hand.

Quickly reading through the introductory letter, she didn't spent more time than necessary on it, seeing how the professor already told her what was written.

She simply unfolded the list and examined it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Transfer students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All third years students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)

Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)

Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)

Noted that Transfer Students are also required to have in hand a copy of the books of previous years (View the second and third lists accompanying the letter).

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

She attempted to hit Nathan who was currently reading behind her shoulder, rudely breathing on her neck, but he avoided the hit.

"Hm, I'll lend you the old books, they're simply gathering dusts anyway. For your other things, we'll get them together, I haven't bought my things yet and I need new robes since the old ones are too small, for your pet, well, mom said that she still had a birthday gift to give you so I guess you can scratch that from the cost you'll owe me. I'd suggest an owl, they are really useful compared to a cat or a _toad_."

"And the books? How am I supposed to know which class I'll attend if I've never chosen them?" Asked Akane.

"Well you can choose. Now." answered Nathan as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Are you stupid? There's probably a form to fill and I don't even know what half of those classes will teach anyway."

"I'm not stupid, you're a transfer! Of course normal applications forms won't apply to you. You were accepted into Hogwarts not even fifteen minutes ago, you couldn't have seen them! Yet you still need to choose two classes." berated the boy.

A slight cough made them turn to Professor McGonagall who eyed them critically.

"Normally you would have chosen your classes at the end of last term, however, seeing the circumstances, I don't think there would be a problem with you choosing the classes of your choice here and now."

Musing silently, Akane reviewed the list for a few minutes.

"Alright. Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I'm curious about those."

Nodding, the Professor waved at the alley.

"We'd do best by working our way to the Leaky Cauldron and buy your equipment following the order of the shops."

The whole time their shopping took, Akane couldn't quite believe it.

She was shopping supposedly impossible things and with humans to boot.

The whole magical air became familiar enough to let Nathan relax his attention over her. She wasn't quite ready to consider the smell usual and harmless but it was still better than being in a state of constant panic and she managed to avoid killing everyone in the area, which was a good news. In fact she achieved a perfect human role. Except, maybe, for that book she had had to buy for Care of Magical Creatures, which had been delivered by a manager reeking of fear and desperation. Probably because of the book itself.

the _Monster Book_ did deserve his title. The green manual was a snapping, growling and fierce thing and when Akane took it in her hand, much to the horror of the manager, it had snapped itself on her hand, probably hoping to tear it from her arm. However, some of the numerous good aspect of being a ghoul was a very resilient and tough skin and an enormous pain tolerance. Simply raising an eyebrow at the attack, Akane had slammed her arm on a desk. Hard enough for a dent to appear in the wood.

Stunned, the book simply released its grasp with a small whimper and Akane had massaged her bruised wrist before looking at the equally bemused manager.

"We need the book. Two times. And if it ever bites me again, I'm setting it on fire. Is that clear?"

On that note, Nathan had let an amused chuckle escape his lips and the manager simply nodded, before quickly setting off looking for their items

It was late in the afternoon when the small group arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and out in the normal world again.

Akane actually looked a last time at the ruddy shop just to make sure that all she just lived wasn't caused by drugs or something.

They didn't speak much during the way back, but the ghouls couldn't help but feel extremely tensed as they attracted attention from the people around them, charged as they were with all their strange-shape packages and the big tawny eagle owl observing everything with its bright orange eyes.

A ghoul doesn't attract attention, it lay low and hope to blend in the human world. So to be noticed to such an extent was something extremely uncomfortable.

Thankfully, the ride home passed by somewhat quickly and nothing happened besides many stunned gaze by ignorant humans.

Once in front of Akane's door, professor McGonagall tilted her head slightly.

"I will ask you to read your books thoroughly and will come once or twice a week to check on your learning. I will also invite our Potion teacher, professor Snape, to come and show you the art of potion making, for it is a subtle practice that needs a professional handling I cannot afford to give you. Also, if the exception pass, I will make you practice the spells with your wand. I wish you a very bright summer, for what remains, and will see you in a few days."

She then looked around for normal humans and, seeing none, disappeared in a loud pop.

Nathan looked at Akane with a sly smile.

"We'll go hunting tonight, in order to put some normality back in your life. Welcome to the wizarding world, Akane!"

Waving his hand, he walked off to his own house.

* * *

Woohoo

AN is at the end SURPRISE!

Simply explaining the wands in this one, since I did spent a long time working on them, it was hard! even though I created them based on their Kagune (except McGonagall which is cannon (duh!))

Nathan is walnut with phoenix feather, twelve-and-a-half inches

From the wiki Walnut is considered to be best matched with highly intelligent witches and wizards and nine cases out of ten the two will find in each other their best mate,

Walnut is also associated with old European superstitions, one that says that nothing should be grown near a walnut tree, because it contains evil or poison.

The phoenix feather are the cores that are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than other cores to reveal this.

The wand doesn't possess any particular weaknesses or strength but can effectively cast any kind of spells and will shine particularly in the hand of a brilliant and open minded individual.

Akane is Blackthorn with dragon heartstrings

I strongly hesitated between elm and blackthorn, both creating especially strong wands ideal for combat spells and strength based spells (much like her kagune).

What makes me chose blackthorn was that this wood is particularly suited to a warrior and possess in itself a duality where the bush, which sports wicked thorns, will produce its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts that is mirrored in Akane, whereas the elm wood prefer owners with presence and dignity and while I believe that Akane possess the first, she clearly lack dignity and is not as elegant in fighting as the spells that elm produces (renowned to have the most elegant charms and spells of all the wands).

Besides, elm is a wood that other wizards possess, while blackthorn doesn't seem to be wielded by any wizards known as of now. I could only chose a unique wood for a unique witch (without falling into extravagant woods and cores).

for the core, well dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power and are capable of the most flamboyant spells(much like her kagune which yield a superior striking power and excels in brute strength) and they tend switch allegiance rather easily, even though they will always bond strongly with the current owner.

Both of the wand (and others if I do create others) are extremely similar to their kagune and personality and this is not a coincidence (especially for the kagune, since wands are man made kakuhou helping them channeling their magic, and thus the characteristic of the wand will match the characteristic of the kagune if humans had one).

And please guys, it would be nice to have reviews. I'm sad without them T_T


	5. PART I - Chapter 04

This one is a _beast._

Over 6000 words guys! I do hope to be able to keep up, but no promises! I can tell you that they will not go under 3000, though.

Do you have a guess with what will happen? Based on the chapter title... probably

Still one chapter short from being sorted people

One chapter to decide where you want her.

If you don't, I'll go with my first idea, but that'd be less fun than if you had chosen

Can I ask you to make me happy? T_T

Anyway! ENJOY!

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 04 **

**Even ghouls possess a soul**

* * *

Akane draped herself in a towel and faced the mirror in front of her.

She always loved the sight of her hair dripping with water. It made her think of those nights in Japan where blood splattered everywhere and where cries of terror and pain filled the air.

She shook her head. Those weren't her thoughts. Those weren't _her_ memories. It was the feeling of _that_. This thing that she buried in her subconscious for years trying not to let its mania and bloodthirst overcome her.

But she couldn't erase everything, the proof lying in front of her.

The remnants of something crazy lurking in her dark maroon eyes and the single white strand of hair clashing with the rest of her short ebony locks brushing her shoulder.

Reaching mechanically for the bottle of black dye, she stopped when her fingers grazed the surface.

Locking eyes with her reflection, she pondered for a few moments.

She had a new life, a new school to go to. A _magic_ school. Maybe this white strand wouldn't appear so strange. Maybe there existed a permanent solution for it to go away.

Her lips thinned. And she berated herself. She wasn't hiding on the behalf of human's reactions or because she wanted to forget. She was masking it to prevent a possible association with her previous identity in Japan. Nothing else.

'_Who am I even kidding with those lies' _she thought bitterly.

Sighing, she grabbed the bottle and covered the clashing color with its content.

Once dressed, she verified that everything was in her trunk, carefully adding the dye bottle, yet taking out her wand.

If it was going to be a weapon, no matter how ridiculous it looked, then the closer she kept it the better.

Past the first impression that magic left her, she couldn't say she was impressed.

Spells were avoidable, if blocking them was impossible and from what she learned she couldn't say that any of them could prove useful for ghouls.

Of course cleaning spells _had_ their uses, and she found Transfiguration and Potions extremely interesting. Yet, the battle power of a wand still had to be proven.

Compared to her ghoul's capabilities the wand was a weak stick of wood in her hand.

But no matter, a wand was a wizard's weapon, and a wizard she was about to become.

Getting downstair, she bowed her head to Mother before sitting to the table.

"You wanted to see me before my departure?" Akane asked.

"You will be in a school full of human, with little time to yourself and little peace to grab food while there. As you know from experience, hunger to a ghoul is hell. We wouldn't want our plan to fail even before its beginning, would we?"

Akane didn't answer. It wasn't a question, a simple statement and a warning.

"With all due respect, you're telling me things that I already know. As Nathan said, there is a provider that he has access to, that sends him enough food for the ghouls living in the castle."

"While that may be the case, I don't like my ghoul to go to a school and depend on a stranger to provide her for food. Always be prepared, haven't I stressed this particular need enough?"

The reprimand was just. Akane had depended on Nathan and never thought into account the possibility of a lack of food. She had been a weak ghoul who acted like she couldn't fend for herself. She looked into Mother's eyes which were hardened with anger and a bit of disappointment.

"Fortunately, I have thought of such hardship. You will be provided with these," She pushed a box around the size of her head toward Akane, who opened it, revealing the small reddish sugar cubes inside, "Those cubes will curb your hunger. They are _not_ replacement for meals, and will simply allow you to not be overcame by your appetite if problems happens."

She had seen them before, in Japan. Ghouls who refused to kill humans often sustained on them until they found an edible corpse that they could nibble on.

Having no such remorse about cattle's lives, she never had to use them. But the fact that she would live with humans days and night without having food readily available while having preys taunting her could pose a problem.

Closing the box, Akane rose to her feet and bowed humbly.

"Thank you, I will take care of it and make sure to not put you in any shame or trouble."

"I'm sure you will," said Mother, smiling softly.

A knock on the door and the sound of it opening and closing made Akane sighed and grab the handle of her trunk, clutching the box of sugar with her free hand.

Time to leave, it seemed.

{DESCENT INTO MADNESS}

Akane looked at the barrier between platforms nine and ten with an aggravated look before glowering back at Nathan who simply wore a very annoyed expression.

"What the hell is this, Nathan? How can _this_ be the entrance to the station?"

"I'll repeat again, because it seems your thick skull can't understand a relatively simple concept. The wall is _fake!_ An illusion! Nothing more! Now get your arse together and pass through. Or you'll miss the train." He snarled back for the hundredth time.

"It looks like a wall, hell it even smells like a wall, a very solid one at that!"

"Just _pass_ through it!" He hissed, his glare turning menacing behind his rectangular spectacles.

"You do it!" She spat back, crossing her arms in front of herself.

Nathan looked at her with a raised eyebrow and an extremely skeptical look.

"You're being childish." A smirk then twisted his features and he leaned forward. "Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Who would be scared of a stupid wall," She growled.

His grin widened, but before he could retort anything back, they both turned their head toward the group that had just arrived.

Akane blinked. Never in her entire life had she seen so many redheads in one place. From their smell, they were from the same family. Not that the hair didn't give them away, but one could never trust their eyes. She also spotted the Potter boy and a bushy haired girl with elongated front teeth that didn't smell like the others. A friend probably.

All of them reeked of magic.

She did spot Nathan moving next to her, but in her analysis of the new people she never actually realized that it was _against_ her he was moving until she felt herself falling backwards, making her yelp in surprise.

He had _pushed_ her. She braced herself to fall on the brick, but startled when she fell flat on the floor. By

The distance between her and the brick should have been short enough for her to hit it. So why was she now looking right at said wall.

Before even having the time to get back on her feet, a very smug Nathan passed through the wall holding both of their trunks.

"You could have told me to simply _walk_ through it" She hissed.

Nathan rolled his eyes upwards.

"Are you for real…" He sighed before adding, "I did. Several times actually. But you have such a thick brain that pushing you made it easier for everyone."

He then stretched out his hand and helped her back on her feet before forcing her to turn around.

Akane's eyes widened with the sight bestowed upon her.

Everything was just… different.

She had heard the noises. Owls, people, cats, train. But seeing it was an altogether different feeling.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people and animals. The amount of humans was simply maddening, too much people in too little space.

Akane felt confined and her breath accelerated. She wanted to run away, or even better; Kill everything.

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her flinch and the overpowering smell of Nathan chased all others. Ghouls didn't smell good, but at least they were familiar and just like in Diagon Alley she managed to calm herself thanks to this very stench.

"We should move in the train, freeing space and having less people to deal with," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, unsure of the control she had on her voice to utter a sound and slowly marched toward the train. She focused on the smoke emanating from the engine and drifting over the heads of the chattering crowd, until they finally found a free carriage and set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

They finally settled on one occupied only by a single man sitting fast asleep next to the window.

Nathan made a noise in the back of his throat and stopped at the entrance, his shoulders stiffening.

"Brace yourselves. This man is not human." His whisper was so low that only acute hearing could hear.

"A ghoul?" She whispered as low as him.

"No."

On that simple word, he sat down right in front of the stranger, pressing his hands together on his knees and focusing his gaze on the man.

A potential threat, understood Akane.

Slowly following suit, she inhaled the air and her eyes widened. The scent was so… lupine, so inhuman that no hominid appearance could make her believe that this man was, indeed, a normal human.

"A werewolf…" She whispered softly.

Nathan nodded, silent.

Closing the door, she sat next to him, eyeing the sleeping werewolf.

"If a ghoul and a werewolf were to fight, who'd be the winner." Akane asked, curious.

"Us. While both possess extremely sharp senses and could match each other theoretically, werewolf are former humans, contaminated by the disease that transformed them into magical creatures. Their humans self are usually extremely strong and they do not accept the power that comes with their bloodthirst and need for human meat, add to that the fact that once a month they become mindless creatures, thus extremely predictable. A ghoul is born the way they are. They grow with other ghoul and usually have no problem in eating human's lives and obtaining the power and sustenance of these meats. The only advantage that a werewolf possess is that he is still able to ingest human food, while we are not." Answered Nathan.

She was about to talk again, when the door suddenly slid open.

It was the Potter kid, with a gangling red haired at his side and the girl she previously saw.

They looked at each other for a few moments, completely silent, except for an annoying whistling noise coming from one of the trunk the kids were holding.

Nathan had simply glanced at them, before focusing on the werewolf again. He was still sleeping, apparently. He _did_ look quite ill and tired, but that could barely excuse the carelessness he was showing.

The proof of a human's nature probably.

The bushy girl finally broke the awkward silence.

"Are you alright?" She glared at Nathan, "It was quite rude to push her like that, you know. She could have hurt herself!"

Nathan glanced at her, before finally relaxing his stance, passing a hair through his messy lock.

"Well, she was being a pain. I only properly punished…" His voice died when meeting Akane's glare. "Anyway, she's fine as you can see, we're seated and ready to go. No harm done, and I saved myself the trouble of writing to one of the teacher to explain that I missed the train because this girl wouldn't believe me when I said to pass through the wall."

With a skeptical look, the girl quickly turned back to Akane.

"So you're new? A first year, perhaps? Though you do look old to be eleven years old. Which house are you in? I never saw you before and you _look_ like you're the same age as us. I don't believe I know everyone yet, but you'd definitely stand out I believe... "

Blinking, Akane looked at Nathan, who was failing at holding back a smirk, before turning back to the girl.

"Or you could simply introduce yourself first?" She spat.

The bushy girl blushed.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

They visibly waited for a reaction at the mention of Potter - Nathan did mention something about him being special this summer, but she didn't give what they waited for, apparently, since she very simply tilted her head in a welcoming manner.

"I'm Akane Watanabe, a transfer student, pleased to meet you," she then looked at Harry, "I remember you from this summer, nice seeing you again."

"A transfer!" The girl gasped.

Feeling a new rush of questions coming, Akane raised her hand.

"If you're simply here to ask questions about myself, which _will_ be answered in the year that is to come, I will ask you to leave. However, if you ever need a compartment to use for the rest of the journey, you may take a seat with us."

They nodded, slid the door shut and sat down, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" hissed the red haired boy - Ron, Akane remembered - pointing at the shabby man

"Professor R.J. Lupin," responded Nathan.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," replied Hermion, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head.

A small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string rested there with the name Professor R. J. Lupin stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at the Professor's sickly profile.

"Well, that's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, which is DADA."

Doubtful, Ron carefully eyed the man.

"Well I hope he's up to it, he looks like one good hex could finish him off." He turned to Harry. "Anyway, what were you going to tell us?"

Akane muted the trio and turned to Nathan.

"DADA?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class they teaches at school. Apparently, the position is jinxed and not a teacher has attended for more than a year. My first year, we had a certain Quirrel. A bit pathetic at teaching. Though he didn't seem human completely. He smelled dangerous. I heard he died at the end of the year. Last term we had Lockart. Completely idiotic. And narcissist. He didn't knew a thing about the job. Though now he knows even less. He's been obliviated and is probably in an asylum by now." Answered Nathan.

"Obliviated?"  
"From the spell 'Obliviate'. A spell used to erase one's memory. Really useful if you know what I mean."

"Hmhm."

The three humans were now whispering between themselves. Had Akane been remotely interested, she would have used her ghoul's senses to easily eavesdrop, but what humans were discussing was usually never important. Even less when _kids_ were talking, so she simply ignored them and looked outside the window. Yet even that proved to be impossible, since the whistling noise simply increased to an almost painful level for her sensitive hearing. Gritting her hear, she glared at the kids, still deep in their conversation.

"That noise, could you do something about it?"

They fell silent, looking all around the compartment, obviously trying to identify the sound Akane had mentionned. Rolling her eyes, the ghoul pointed at one of the luggage.

"It's coming from one of those."

"It's your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack.

A moment later he had pulled what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. It was currently spinning in the palm of the red haired kid and emitted a brilliant glow.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope?_" said Hermione curiously, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything suspicious at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really ip to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"I'm sorry, your story is extremely interesting, yet the noise is getting really annoying. Can't you do anything about it?" Asked Nathan, grimacing. "Besides, you'll wake the new teacher with it."

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the noise got to a piercing level.

Getting a pair of sock out of its trunk, he stuffed the small whistling object in it before tossing it back in the luggage.

While still audible for Akane, the barrier made by both the truck and the tissue at least dulled it enough to lower the noise to an acceptable level.

Nothing much happened afterward. The kids talked about a place called Hogsmead and the girl tried to let the cat out of its basket. However it probably smelled the two ghouls since it furiously hissed and categorically refused to leave the pannier much to the surprise of a certain girl and the relief of Weasley.

The Hogwart Express moved steadily North and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened, dulling the colors and making the view even more boring.

At one o'clock, a plump witch rolling a food cart arrived at the compartment door, the kids pondered about waking the teacher before giving up when their timid tentative failed.

Akane and Nathan declined every food proposed to them, much to the surprise of the young wizards.

Getting extremely restless from the lack of exercise, Akane thought that she would finally have her chance of letting some steam loose when three figure suddenly appeared at the door.

One of them had a pale, pointed and sneering face with almost silvery white hair. The two others, standing on both side of the kid were thick, tall and had a look that did tried to be mean. However a mean look on a thirteen years old kid that probably didn't do much than bully weaker than self couldn't possibly intimidate a ghoul that had killed more than the number of finger currently in the compartment.

However even this possible entertainment proved to be void when the pale kid noticed the presence of the sleeping teacher and hastily backed out from whatever trouble he was looking for. Much to her disappointment. From the corner of her eyes, she clearly saw the Granger girl literally _glaring_ at her, fidgeting.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, she turned her head toward the girl, who actually dared acting inconspicuous and she simply reeked of curiosity.

"Just ask them," sighed Akane.

Turning a surprised look toward the ghoul, the bushy girl blinked before blushing slightly.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to be…"

"Don't bother. You look like you'll jump from that seat if your curiosity isn't satisfied, so I'll simply obliged this time and let it be over with."  
"Oh."

The room fell silent, waiting for the first question to come flying.

"So you're a transfer…" she began uncertain.

"Yes, I've already cleared that point…"

Akane could feel that it would be a very long and tiresome interrogation.

"How did it happen? How did you learn about magic? Didn't you receive a letter when you were eleven? Will you be in third year like us? or maybe you will be placed in first year to learn the material? How did you react when you found out about magic? Were you taught at home to catch up? Do you come from Japan? Your name sounds Japanese! Is it true about the ghouls there? "

Widening her eyes, she heard the three boys' soft chuckles at the massive oncoming questions.

Briefly closing her eyes and suppressed a groan, before fixing her intimidating gaze on the girl.

"Nathan and I knew each other before he was accepted to Hogwarts, he saw me perform magic, blackmailed the teachers into letting me receive some sort of evaluation of my magic abilities, which led to a certain Professor McGonagall to visit me and explaining me about magic and how I would be tested. No I never received the letter I was supposed to. Yes, no, no particular reaction except finding Nathan completely stupid and insane. Yes, by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, yes, normal that's where I come from, it's a sensitive subject to me, I don't want to talk about it. Your work to order them."

It was the safest way to avoid questions about ghouls.

She would arise curiosity and even suspicion, but it was still better than to make an error while explaining what were ghouls and how destroyed Japan actually was and let out more information than what humans usually knew, revealing their true nature at the same time.

Granger opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to retort was cut short by Weasley.

"You were personally taught by Snape? And survived?" He sounded truly amazed by that single fact.

Tilting her head, Akane didn't understand. The man, while not looking particularly adamant, had been a solid and extremely capable teacher. She learned much under his tutelage and while he did seem a bit severe, he actually graded her in all fairness. And what about her survival? Was that teacher dangerous? He didn't seem to be. But as a ghoul being taught by a human that was to be expected that none of them would look dangerous.

"I don't understand," she said, "He didn't seem dangerous to me. A bit severe, but I was graded quite fairly and he has proven himself to be quite capable as a teacher."

Potter and Weasley exchanged a bewildered look.

"Well, at Hogwarts, his classes are a _nightmare_. Especially since he favors the Slytherins over Gryffindor." explained Potter.

"You're probably a Slytherin deep down at heart if he's been treating you even only fairly." added the red haired boy, with an almost disdainful expression written on his face.

Akane quirked an eyebrow. Nathan and the teachers had explained to her the system of Houses and points. The very idea of it seemed… stupid. And seeing how prejudiced humans seemed to be against a certain house, she could only reinforced her opinion.

"So because I may be sorted into Slytherin later, that means that I'm obviously a bad and distasteful person?"

Well she couldn't say she _was _a good person, but to be judged by humans was simply disgusting.

"Well, no, but Slytherins tend to be annoying, and pricks, and evil. You-Know-Who himself was in Slytherin! That tells you what sort of people goes in there" Exclaimed Weasley.

Ah yes, You-know-Who.

The whole deal about a wizard so feared that even his name induced terror, even after his death.

Names had as much power as people allowed them too. And apparently this one had been allowed a lot.

Well this so called "Dark Lord" had been one of the most powerful wizard of its time. But the fact remained that he was supposedly dead. Why couldn't humans let go and simply _move on_.

She refrained another sigh and decided to play the human role a bit more perfectly.

The Potter boy _was_ an important figure in the wizard's world. She couldn't deny a certain advantage into manipulating them into believing she was interested in being their friend.

"As I do not know any Slytherin, I didn't form an opinion about the people living there. If you are right about them being bad people, and if I happened to be sorted into the House, I simply hope that you won't turn a cold shoulder on me simply because a hat decided to put me there."

She could gag on the speech she had just said, but it had the desired effect and the three kids blushed.

"Well of course it is stupid to hate or like a person based on their House. You do seem to be nice enough, and even if you are sorted into Slytherin, I don't believe it will necessarily be a hindrance in being friends." Claimed Hermione, throwing a pointed look at her two friends.

Nodding, the two boys still didn't look particularly convinced, but at least, Akane got the feeling that she had secured her position, even if it was only so slightly. Nothing prevented her from deepening the friendship if they proved to be open-minded.

"I'm glad!" She said with a sigh of relief, smiling softly.

She faintly heard Nathan's chuckle and barely resisted the urge to break a rib or two.

As Mother had stated numerous time, it wouldn't do to make all the effort to appear soft and gentle if she was to rudely kill someone the second after.

Taken aback by her smile, the three grinned in answer.

Seeing how the bushy girl seemed to be satisfied, Akane turned back to the window.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until the lantern flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks.

Akane sneered at the sleeping werewolf. The noise was deafening for any magical creature. The rattling of the train, mixed with the hammering of the rain and the roaring of the wind couldn't possibly let any being with sensitive hearing sleep, yet Professor Lupin still remained in his deep slumber.

"We must be nearly here," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had barely left his lips when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past the Professor to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feat…"

"We can't be here yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

Akane glanced at Nathan who shrugged. He didn't know what was happening either, but something wasn't right.

Something didn't _feel_ right. All of her ghoul's senses were screaming at her. And when her senses told her something, she had forcefully learned that she had better _listening_ to them.

"So why're we stopping?"

A very simple question, yet reflected by everyone currently awake in the room.

The train was getting slower and slower before coming to a halt with a jolt. Distant thuds and bangs indicated that luggage had fallen out of the racks.

Suddenly, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

Akane felt Nathan stiffened next to her. Her own tension was now running at extremely high levels.

She used her sharp senses to try and feel something. But nothing could be sensed.

Now she was sure. Something was _wrong_. very very wrong.

The humans also seemed to react strongly to such event, though the alarm she felt in her own body didn't seem present in theirs. They simply seemed curious and a bit on edge.

"There's something moving out there," exclaimed Ron. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over one of the kid's leg.

Not an attacker. Definitely no one would try and attack them with such clumsiness.

"Sorry - d'you know what's going on? - Ouch - Sorry -"

"Hi, Neville" said the Potter boy as he tried to feel around in the dark, probably looking for the boy.

Rolling her eyes upward, Akane grabbed the boy by its cloak and pulled him in a seat next to her.

"Sit down and be quiet for a second." Hissed the girl.

"Sorry. Is that you, Harry? I don't recognize the voice, what's happening?"

"We are as clueless as you are, no I am not Harry for your information, now stay seated and be calm.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Akane heard Nathan utter a groan and she knew what he felt.

The stupidest thing to do in an unknown situation with possible opponents was to try and see what was happening. Moving, emitting noises that could be heard. All of those could give away precious information and lead to a defeat and their death. But they were _humans_. ignorant and spoiled humans _kids_ who wouldn't expect, not even in their wildest dreams, to be attacked in a school train.

She heard the door slide, saw the figure standing in the entrance and the one going straight at it. There was a thud, and two loud squeals of pain.

'_Ignorant, spoiled and cursed with extremely bad faculties_.' Akane grimly thought.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron -"

"Come in and sit down -"

"Not here!" said the Potter boy hurriedly. "_I'm_ here!"

Seeing how the girl was now trying to sit on Neville, Akane then again grabed the silhouette by her arm and forced her down on a free seat.

"T-thank you!" said the girl.

"Quiet!" A hoarse voice suddenly exclaimed.

The werewolf _finally_ seemed to have woken up.

She faintly saw movements in one of the corner and none of the kids spoke, which she was extremely grateful for.

A soft, crackling noise was heard and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, pallid face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

He, too, seemed the feel the urgency of the situation.

"Stay where you are," he hissed in the same hoarse voice. Slowly getting to his feet with the fire held out in front of him he aimed for the door, but it slowly slid open before Lupin could reach it.

Akane drew in a sharp breath.

Her sixth sense had fallen silent. Dead silent. Something dangerous had appeared and instead of the urge to fight she normally felt, she simply wanted to get as far away as possible.

Forcing her eyes to face the new entity now standing in the doorway, she saw a cloaked figure, illuminated by the shivering flames, towering to the ceiling. It's face was completely hidden beneath its hood.

The apparition sent shivers down her spine. And true terror was blooming in her stomach. She knew, in that very moment, that if any of the kids were to look at her, they'd see crimsons eyeballs, widened in fright.

Suddenly the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over everything. Akane felt her own breath stop somewhere in her throat. The cold sank deeper than her skin, inside her chest and inside her very heart…

A small whimper passed her lips.

She heard the clatter of chains, a very familiar clatter, deafening everything else around her besides the soft soft footstep, so uncanny to the heavy human that it belonged to.

A door opened and she felt something kneel besides her, brandishing a metallic collar with a chain tied at it, jingling ominously.

"Come on, little pup. We're going hunting."

Something inside her head moved, barely.

But she knew that whatever had happened, it had woke it up, if ever so slightly.

She could only hope that it would go back to sleep by itself.

Cruel eyes watched her as a hand expertly tied the collar around her neck.

The man then got up and pulled at the chain.

Small whimpers were now escaping her lips continuously and shivers shook her lithe frame. She vaguely felt someone bringing her close to its chest and a hand masking her eyes.

"Will she be alright?" asked a girl voice.

"She's in shock, she needs time and probably medical attention if she doesn't come back by herself." A raucous voice answered.

The scene was now fading but she had yet to completely get back to reality.

She had stopped whimpering, yet her breath was short and she was still shivering.

She didn't know how much time had passed, or what was said around her.

She felt them move, their presence surrounding her, threatening her.

She faintly moved, and heard Nathan hissing something at the humans.

Probably a warning or an order to clear around her, because the presence lessened.

The shivering had stopped so did the clatter of chains, but the darkness still enveloped her.

"... a box in her trunk."

Nathan's voice, and then the sound of someone rummaging through objects, _her _possession she smelled.

She growled faintly, a warning for anyone to leave her things alone, but Nathan simply tightened his grip around her.

"She seems to have calmed down," noticed one of the kid, Neville from the voice.

"Yes, but she has yet to regain full consciousness, though I believe she is able to hear what is happening around her."

"I found it!"

Ron's voice.

"Alright, now open it, and give me one of the cube inside." ordered Nathan.

"What's that, anyway?"

She faintly heard the ghoul gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Special nutrient that I know she needs and that I hope will help her."  
"The Professor did give us chocolate, though," pointed Hermione.

"She can't digest it, health problems that I'm not familiar of. I'd rather not give her something that would cause problems later on." He stiffly said.

She could smell the skepticism coming off in waves from Lupin, however she had to acknowledge that it was a plausible excuses, if rather pathetic.

She felt one of Nathan's hand leave her body before something pressed against her lips.

Recognizing the faint taste of human blood, she automatically opened her mouth and allowed the sugar cube in.

She didn't, however, had the strength to chew it, and simply let it dissolves on her tongue, filling her throat with a welcomed aroma.

It did help calm her down, she couldn't deny it.

Feeling strength slowly coming back in her body, and her mind clearing up, Akane shifted slightly.

She fluttered her eyes opened, her lids brushing against the palm of the hand still masking her sight.

The fingers lightly parted, before Nathan withdrew the hand.

"Can you move?" He asked.

She tried to get up, and managed to change in a seated position, however when she attempted to rose to her feet, she stumbled and fell on her knees.

Suddenly jerking her head upward, she gazed at the now empty entrance.

The hooded creature had vanished.

"That thing…" She licked her lips, hating the trembling edge of her voice. "What was that thing?"

"A dementor," said Lupin, kneeling next to her. He presented Akane with a piece of chocolate, but she turned her head in the opposite side, her upper lip curling in a disgusted grimace. Simply smelling the sickly sweet odor turned her stomach.

Lupin apparently understood, because a second later and the smell had disappeared. He did, however, touch her forehead with his hand.

She managed to refrain from retreating and allowed the touch.

"One of the dementors of Azkaban." He paused, still feeling her forehead. "She has a fever, I don't think she will be able to move for some time either."

She vaguely saw the bushy haired girl hovering behind the Professor.

"Are you sure she will be okay, Professor?"

"She has regained consciousness, she will be good as long as she gets a good night of rest."

Akane managed to sit back on the floor, resting her head on the wooden wall. She smelled Nathan near her and closed her eyes, deciding that she could rely on him for her security.

"It was horrible,"said Neville, in a higher voice than what she had previously heard. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Ron. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

She heard the younger girl give a small sob and someone moving over her.

Nothing much happened during the remainder of the journey. Akane felt herself falling in and out of reality and vaguely sensed the Professor and Nathan touching her forehead from time to time or asking her questions she barely answered.

At long last, the train stopped and she felt strong hands lifting her from the ground, feeling the scent of ghoul, she finally let the darkness claim her.

Akane woke up slowly at the sound of voices discussing near her. Keeping her eyes closed, she heard the Granger's voice, McGonagall's and also a female human she didn't know.

She then realized that she was laying on a very uncomfortable desk.

Trying to get off, the girl overestimated her body's state and simply managed to roll over, falling, again, on her knees with a groan.

Vainly trying to muster her strength to get up, she heard the figures present leaning closer, with the unknown human feeling her forehead.

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. How many times were she going to be touched by _humans_.

"I'm _fine_!" She hissed.

"Let me decide on that myself, Mrs. Watanabe."  
The voice was stern, and commanding.

"And who might you be, anyway?"

"The school nurse, you may call me Madam Pomfrey, and address me with a proper tone and title." The hand left her forehead.

"Is she alright?" Asked McGonagall.

"She still has a fever, I strongly suggest that she spends the night in the hospital wing, and probably should have some chocolate…"

"Not that, I can't eat it." She whispered huskily.

"Yes, Professor Lupin mentioned in his letter that you possessed some food limitations."

Tightening her jaws, Akane felt with a vivid clarity the hunger plaguing her stomach.

Desperatly trying to keep her kagune from unfolding out of her waist, she lowered her head until it touched the floor. Humans everywhere.

Delicious humans, sweet, sweet humans. Sweet, sweet flesh tempting her.

"So, the infirmary?"

Nathan's voice, stiff and anxious. He had seen it, he had felt her hunger.

"Yes, definitely so. A good night of rest, and we'll see how she feels the day after."

He quickly scooped her up and left the room, the nurse on their heels.

Lowering his gaze, he locked his eyes with Akane's.

_I'm hungry_

Mechanically, she repeated the word _it_ had said.

He eyed her.

"Can't you control it?"

"Maybe. By sleeping. Tomorrow, I will still be hungry."

"I will bring food tomorrow. For now, just sleep. and for god's sake, but your glamour back up!" He whispered harshly.

She felt herself slipping for a third time, before remembering something.

"I haven't been sorted."

"Genius, look at the state you're in. You'll kill everyone in the Great Hall if you ever enter the place. It can wait when you'll be more in control."

"Hmhm."

* * *

Yeah, a second AN,

just to tell you, I'm in the process of writing and plotting the story at the same time, I'm sorry, but there might be some erratic changes that I'll correct throughout the whole thing.

For example, at the first chapter I hinted that Nathan was in the same house as Harry, well sorry, I decided to put him in Ravenclaw.

His personality and the place where I want him to be in the story became clearer, and he just won't fit in Gryffindor.

Well there's still time if you want him anywhere else, but for now the plot bunny decided Ravenclaw.

If there's any discrepancy between chapters, just tell me, I'll correct them and will try to keep you informed (and minimized) those changes.


	6. PART I - Chapter 05

AN at the end...

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 05**

**The Sorting**

* * *

Akane had woken up a few times, never completely able to fully get back to reality.

Her mind had wandered into darkness and dark memories of her past, that she couldn't fully recall, probably in denial of what had happened.

All of those times where she was sufficiently conscious to be wary of her whereabout, she had kept her eyes shut, trying to feel and smell the place where she was laying.

It felt impersonnal, reeking of anxiety, relief and something akin to medicinal herbs.

She also smelt humans, around her or spreaded in the vast room.

The loud sound of their whispers coming to her hear, however she was still too far away to grasp their words, but they were close, and they smelt so good.

Salivating she focused all of her senses toward the future meal she would feast upon, oblivious to everything, forgetting everything except her hunger and humans and her bloodthirst.

She was hungry, oh so very very hungry and it hurted, like nothing on earth could hurt. The pain of her stomach, clawing at her, screaming for meat, acidic bile climbing her throat, burning tissues, adding to the pain. She wanted salvation, she wanted a rest from the pain, she wanted meat and they were here, sweet sweet humans. Delicious humans. Oh so very weak humans, so oblivious to what awaited them.

She could rip their insides, crush their bones, smash their teeth, peel their flesh and listen to the heaven of their arousing cries of pain.

She could bite, poke, torture and gore them, teasing their flesh with her kagune, slaughtering them like sheep. Rattling their bones, eating their corpse.

Anything for the pain to go away, anything for the pleasure of hearing their screams.

'Kill, kill, kill'

A voice. A very familiar voice. Something that poked Akane's memories hard enough for her delicious thoughts to go away, to give a sliver of her sanity back, but not enough of it.

Something in that voice was wrong.

That voice was the proof that something that shouldn't be here lurked in her mind.

That…

it had awaken from its slumber.

But she couldn't remember why she had shut it away.

She didn't remember, nothing, nothing, nothing. Everything was messy, hazzy and foggy. Nothing remained, yet everything was here, stained with darkness and pain.

Mentally whimpering, she felt panic swelling inside her.

Everything was a void of obscure things, unable to be touched or felt.

The presence tightened its grip around her, remembering her of its presence. It felt comforting somehow, like a warm and thick fog that curled around her senses blissfully and dulled them into nothingess.

Where the remains of her mind was pitch black, full of nightmarish and soft footseps and drowned into the ominous tingling of chains binding her to her master, preventing any memories to surface, the haze was quiet and luminous, welcoming with a presence that felt as familiar as a close friend she hadn't seen in a long time. 'You remember me… but not my name. Not our glorious hunts, nothing except my presence. You haven't accepted me.'

The presence slowly faded, leaving her in the menacing shadows of her mind.

Akane could still see it, but it was untouchable, in a part of her cousciousness she had purposefully locked away from her own grasp.

And now she was alone.

The empty feeling that it left burned her throat.

Or was it hunger?

Akane realized it was both. Both clawing at her mind and stomach, destroying her counsciousness and sanity.

She needed the pain of others, their terror, their cries, their tears.

Everything to dull the feeling of pain and loneliness that it left inside of her.

But the hunger would remain, would tear her stomach apart.

She would die if she couldn't satiate it.

She needed flesh, guts, liver.

'Blood'

Again the voice. That voice. Its voice.

It didn't left, not completely.

She felt strangely guilty and ashamed of the comfort that its presence felt.

But what was its name again? Did she forget even that?

She knew it too. But it was deeper. Deeper than what she could reach.

She knew it was bad. That it was it, preventing her from her rationality, fogging her brain in hunger and bloodthirst, but at the same time she didn't want to let go. All those feelings and senses and smells. The pleasure of teeth grinding against bones, the familiar and so sweet presence of blood in her throat.

But she couldn't move, prisonner of her desires and instincts in a body unable to answer her calls.

She didn't know how long it stayed that way. Seconds, minutes, hours perhaps. But slowly, she felt the darkness fade around her and the reality becoming clearer.

Small sliver of memories came back to her, slowly as if reluctantly. But she had them back, and her sanity with them.

Hunger was still present, but much more manageable, much like the hole of loneliness that the presence had left in her mind.

Now warry of her surroundings, she had a better grasp of the voices, remembering their owner, without understanding the words behind them.

Smells came to her, both humans and ghouls, tainted with the bubbly and golden odor of magic. Everything was basking in it and she was almost sure that, if she opened her eyes, she would see it dancing and twirling around.

There was also the faint scent of blood, probably from an old wound that had been treated but didn't fade from the information conveyed by the olfactory paths.

She noticed that few humans had remained.

Two were far from her, probably a patient and the nurse.

Nathan was close to her bed, accompanied by a strange aroma.

She frozed after perceiving it.

His smell, because it was definitely male and old, how had she not noticed it? Something foreign, unknown. Human yet not human. Ghoul yet not ghoul. A powerful man in front of her, weaker than a ghoul, but not something to be preyed on. Something that could kill her.

She forgot everything about her hunger, everything about caution and opened her eyes in shock, sitting in her bed and startling everyone around her.

Was that fear that she felt? Could ghoul actually feel fear from humans? Frowning, she lowered her head, hiding the tender spot of her neck from any attack, observing each of the people present.

The elder human was tall and thin, bearing the longest beard Akane had ever seen, and of a surprising shade of silver. She eyed him carefully, noting the soul-piercing blue eyes twinkling with mischief and kindness and the incredibly powerful scent of magic emanating from the man, only witness to an amazing power he possessed despite his age and humanity. And underneath all that, behind all the magic and kindness and benevolence she perceived the ghoul scent. A kakuhou scent to be exact. Something bastardized that wouldn't even be noteworthy coming from a ghoul, if it wasn't for the repulsing humanity emanating from it. But a kakuhou nonetheless.

Stiffening she noted the man as a potent predator and enemy. Someone that could hurt her. Nathan had mentionned that some humans were presenting signs of hybridization due to the sheer number of RC cells present in the body. Assessing the man one last time, which drawed a faint chuckle from him, warning her that she had been noticed. Drifting her gaze, she turned to Nathan who was his old self, cool and detached yet charming with a pleasant aura around him. But he still reeked of smugness and of a feeling of superiority that couldn't be missed by anyone. His whole demeanor screemed of arrogance, yet it passed relatively well because of his open and amiable features. Aware of the superior ghoul he had before him, he subtly cocked his head to the side, revealing the tender area of his neck and averted his gaze to somewhere else than her face.

A gesture signifying his desire to avoid a confrontation and his submission.

Satisfied with the reinstallment of her superiority despite the weaknesses she had shown previously, she finally adopted a more neutral behavior and tilted her head slightly, "Nathan."

He executed a mocking bow, never taking his eyes from her "Welcome back, do you remember where you are?"

"Hogwart."

A simple word, that brought visible relief from the three people around her.

A movement furhter in the room caught her attention.

The nurse was advancing toward her, holding her wand and followed by the same pale and pointy boy she had seen on the train.

His arm was in bandages, and Akane smelled magic and blood hovering around it..

She sniffed the air, resisting the urge to flick her tongue in order to taste him. He wasn't a potential prey, simply a kid whom she was curious about.

he was healthy, and had a lot of potential if she could deduce from the potent aroma of magic surrounding him. A strong member of the pack, but that hadn't seen the hardship of life. Younger, he had probably been cuddled and sheltered, giving him an aura of innocence and arrogance that amused the girl.

However, his blood smelled funny, tainted with something she had rarely seen on humans. Interbreding. Albeit distant, the boy was a child of incest, probably from distantly related cousins since the taint was faint, but present nonetheless.

She noticed him staring at her in curiosity and suspicion. He stayed at a relatively safe distance from the group she was in, but it wasn't due to a particular sensitivity to a predator but more from the fact that he was a stranger not daring stepping onto the unknown grounds that was the small group circling the bed.

Adverting her gaze from the boy, she focused on the nurse who was now extremely close, holding her wand with the tip lit and aiming for her eyes.

Jerking her head backward, Akane flashed her teeth in a menacing fashion and suppressed the growl that almost passed her lips before meeting the disapproval gaze of the witch, "A simple examination, let me." She clicked her tongue impatiently and approached her wand again with no reactions from the girl, before proceeding to peer at Akane's pupil.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked.

"Akane. Akane Wattanabe."

"And the place where you are?"

"Hogwart, a magic school."

"What is your age and where do you come from?"

"I'm thirteen and I come from Little Whinging."

"What is the name of your parents?"

"I don't have any."

A heavy silence fell on the room at Akane's answer, but she never wavered her attention from the nurse. Who knows what the human could try with it.

No words were spoken for the remaining time that the examination took, but the air was heavy with awkwardness. Except from Nathan, who almost radiated with amusement, and Akane didn't need to see him to know the smug smirk that stretched accross his face.

To see an Alpha ghoul, one of the most prominent of all, almost subdued in the hand of a human was probably something he found absolutely amusing. In her current position, Akane couldn't feel the same, and actually wondered if she would snap at the witch before the exam ended.

Restlessness began to stir inside of her as she felt her fingers twitching nervously. She would definitely snap before the nurse was done with her.

Mentally berating herself, she made a duty to count from a thousand by a substract of 3 to force herself to think of something else than the human invading her personal space.

It wasn't until she had arrived at seven hundred and ninety six that the witch finally released her grasp from her chin and moved away.

Adressing the old man, the nurse adopted a submissive and confident position, storing her wand inside one of her sleeves.

"Her condition is perfectly normal and her mind does seem to have stabilized as well."  
"So I'm free to leave?" Akane interrupted.

The nurse simply cocked an eyebrow, barely turning her head toward her, "I'm afraid not, your condition still need supervising to make sur that all traces of last night's events have completely vanished"

"But I'm fine!" she exclaimed.

No way was she going to stay in a bed, when an whole strange school needed exploration and mapping.

The chuckle of the same old man made both of them turn their head.

"Despite what you wish, Poppy, I'm afraid this young girl is going to leave no matter your persuasive attempts to keep her in bed. Besides, she does seem pretty fine to me. I'm sure that if she was to leave, but keep an honest and daily report of her condition until you deem her condition stable enough for her to be free again there would be no problem."

If that old man hadn't been human, she would have send him the most grateful look she had ever produced in her whole life.

The nurse pondered for a few moments, before nodding her head.

"All right, I see no problem with this arrangement as long as she keeps coming here every day for examination."

Standing out of bed, Akane examined her body and its manoeuvrability in minute details, making sure that she could use it to its fullest potential without trouble.

Satisfied with the result, she turned back to the old man.

"Thank you. I am grateful for what you have done to me."

"No problem, my dear. No problem at all. I know how fidgetting and ruthless kids can be when forced to stay in a bed."

'You have no idea how true it is for me...' she thought, thinking about how close she came to slaughter the school some moments ago.

"However I am afraid that you cannot leave yet." The headmaster said, holding out a crumbled and raggedy piece of clothing. "You have no house to return to, it would be wise to be sorted before trying to find your class and dormitory, would it not?"

Akane eyed the cloth carefully and tentatively stretched a hand, grasping the material with her hand and unfolding it, revealing an old, tattered hat. She looked quizzically at the headmaster, who simply smiled and mimicked the move of putting it on his head.

Slowly obeying his command with narrowed eyes, she felt all of her body tensing when it slid past her eyes, carefully opening her hearing and olfactive sense in order to prevent any harms from happening.

'How… interesting…,' said a small voice in her hear. 'How very interesting…'

Her upper lips curled upward and she made a move to remove the hat.

If it was able to blind her senses enough for someone to sneak behind her…

'Don't panick just yet, I am the hat, I have no power to blind you, I simply have no other physical presence than what you have put on your head.'

She realized that this hat, whatever sentient being it was, could read her mind.

Gritting her teeth together, she shifted nervously.

'If you are nervous about the knowledge that you possess, the fact that you are a magical being feeding off humans, then you can rest assured, your secrets are safe with me. My only duty is to sort the student, and no one can take knowledge from me. Besides, the wards are responsible of assuring the security of the student body by preventing people who plan to harm them in any way from gaining access to the school's grounds, while I am simply supposed to sort student. Deciding the possibility of a threat is not part of the spells that made me alive.'

'Does it now… but no human will say that a ghoul is something safe to have around any human, may it be kids or adults...'

'Maybe no humans, but the wards deemed you safe. You should be satisfied with that.'

Tracing her lips with a finger, she mused silently.

Those wards, seemed to be flawed. As long as someone possessed no intent to harm any student upon entering the grounds, they should be safe, should they? Well that made sense, since she did reeked of bloodthirst a few moments ago and nothing tangible happened, but if, somehow, people managed to control their intent to harm or kill by focusing it on something that the ward didn't surveyed, or developed it only inside the grounds, then everybody in the school could be in serious danger. How… curious, really. She couldn't imagine that the Founders would have bypassed something as elemental as that.

'Such a curious mind… how delightful...' the hat whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

'That's none of your business, hat...' growled the girl.

'On the contrary, little ghoul, all of your thoughts are my business, I am the sorting hat. I need to sort you in the right house, and for that I need your thoughts and memories.'

Akane seethed and reluctantly let the hat rumaged through her mind, clenching her hands into fists, only visible sign of her displeasure.

'I can feel your anger, so possessive toward your secrets, tightly holding onto your memories. Your very nature forces you into a secretive life but you lack patience and finess to fully use the slyness and cunningness that you naturally possess, and tend to act rather impulsively, though I can see that the capacity to plan ahead is not something you are lacking, you simply like and adapt better at imprevisible situations, rather than planning on possibilities and uncertainty. A very adaptable person, that prefers action toward reflections, and powerful too! From what I can see, excessively powerful, but lacking proper defense. This shows in your personality as well, for you can rarely notice your mistakes and failure before they happens. You possess a native wit and cleverness that would do good in Ravenclaw, but so could the bravery and courage of Gryffindors, yet you also possess this strive to prove yourself, this ambition and a cleverness that you do not often use, Slytherin would be proud to have someone such as you in his house.'

'Why does it even matters, the system is stupid anyway, flawed beyond belief.'

'The system isn't flawed' spat the hat back, 'it is a grand system, placing children into place they can seek comfort and friends with similarities.'

'But they do not develop themselves, they do not accept the differences because they are not confronted to them!'

'A flaw residing in kids, not the system in itself. You are only 13 years old, albeit a mature and intelligent 13 years old, that has lived more than many wizards will live in their whole life, but don't pretend to know everything and everyone. You'll become arrogant.'

'Don't pretend to be my mother, I know very well what arrogance can do to a ghoul, you are only a hat.'

'And you a kid…'

Akane huffed and narrowed her eyes behind the hat.

'Your anger does nothing to me, and will not prevent me from sorting you. This thing however, could pose a problem.'

She felt the hat poke through the dark mist of it, and it shuddered.

'Don't wake that up!' she hissed.

'But it is part of your personnality, it is a part of you that you simply secluded and chose to ignore.'

She felt the presence shifting and curiously stretching toward the hat, but overall it remained surprisingly inert and passive.

'I feel bloodthirst, and insanity from this one. A dangerous thing to have hidden in a mind. Despite your attemps, it will not disappear and will only grow stronger.'

The warning resonated ominously, and she pursed her lips.

'Wild, untame, imprevisible and bold to the point of foolishness, I can see those traits very well in that part of your mind. Yet, despite the insanity it is fully aware of its traits. Carefully playing its role to be underestimated. Yes, very clever. Exceptionally clever. But you do not approve. You'd rather shut those exceptional capabilities in fear of losing yourself than use them to your advantage. The possibility to manipulate people, to make them think of you as you wish them to is something not many people possess. A useful talent, but not used, ignored. Such shame, so much potential and so much fear! You are a rather difficult one to place, Mrs. Watanabe, for I have rarely had the pleasure of sorting kids with dissociative personality disorder, such contradictions, such talent. So many places to go. So many possibilities. Yet I believe that putting effort into strengthening your weakest points, to make you see that those traits should be used instead of shunned away. I believe that you will be at your best in SLYTHERIN'

Akane winced when the hat shouted the last word, before taking it off and handing it over the headmaster who kindly smiled at her, before looking at a point past her shoulder.

" , if you could accompany Mrs. Watanabe to your next class and show her around the school? As a new student, I believe she would be most comfortable to have someone of the same house as a friend to share her new memories and adventures. However," The headmaster turned to Akane and waved his wand at her.

She felt his magic surrounding her and hissed angrily. Was he attacking her? Did he dare.

The magic embued the clothing she was wearing and morphed them into the school's robes, decorated with a short green and silver tie.

"Well, good day to you all! And Mr. Walker, I believe that since our new student has proved to be in perfect health, there's no more reasons for you to skip your classes? I'm sure your professors miss you greatly!"

A slight teasing wink toward Akane was all the man did before waving and exiting the room.

Akane threw a bewildered look at Nathan who simply shrugged. "What can I say, the headmaster is a bit… mad, even though his words are true. I've missed way too much classes last year in order to force their hand, this year I need to be my flawless self." His grin had taken such incredible proportions that Akane actually wondered if it would eat his face.

"Don't try to flatter yourself, you'll only end up being unable to pass through doors." She spat, rolling her eyes.

Walking to the door, he passed through it before facing Akane again "Well I'm doing quite fine for now, don't you think?"

She was about to throw another scathing remark, but had to grab the water bottle Nathan quickly threw at her, "Here, I thought you'd be thirsty" Turning heels, he walked away, not even taking the chance of hearing the next words Akane had to say.

She gazed at the bottle for a moment, surprised that such a mundane object would find its place in Hogwarts, and quickly opened it, sniffing its content.

There was indeed water, and it was void of any trace of poison, but it possessed a faint aroma of blood, signifying the presence of one of her sugar cube or any substance that could satisfy her hunger even for the briefest moment.

Manners preventing her from drinking it whole, she simply took a small sip, before turning to the blond boy who was assessing her carefully.

Mildly amused and a bit irritated, she still waited for him to finish before extending a hand. "Akane Watanabe, a pleasure."

The boy grasped it with cold finger, and did the same politely reserved smile Akanw had. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you too."

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates lately,

between school, work and homework I find little time to myself. But I won't stop! Promise!

It will just be slower.

A review would help me and be deeply appreciated too ;)

See ya next time!


	7. PART I - Chapter 06

**Happy Halloween guys! (*cheers*!)**

Here'S the sixth chapter (which actually has a title... contrary to the previous one...

OH WELL. That may happen, don't fret over it. You will still be reading the same story, title or not :D

ENJOY!

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 06**

**Your Death has only been delayed**

* * *

Akane slipped out of the common room and silently made her way to the Great hall, relishing those peaceful moments where most of the castle was still asleep. Students that were up at this hour were quiet, studying and minding their own business. If she decided that she didn't want to sat at the Slytherin table, then except from a few curious looks, no one would mind. If she decided that her will to disguise herself as a human was not strong enough to force manmade food down her throat, no one would even look her way.

She entered the Hall, and sat at the Snake's table, next to Malfoy who was also an early riser, he silently moved his books away from the place she took and nodded at her.

They didn't share a friendship, and the fact that she was coming from the Muggle environment hadn't help any of her interactions with the Slytherins. Not that she cared, of course. If they had remained oblivious of her existence, leaving her alone, then everyone would have been happy.

But of course, some had seen necessary to try to make her understand that she was _inferior_ and that she should be grateful to even share the space that they, the pureblood, breathed.

Akane would have endured the ostracization, the silence treatment, with great pleasure, insults thrown at her would have amused her, like a kitten trying to scratch a hand.

Yet it didn't satisfied the humans, greedy beings that they were. They needed more, to see her publicly announcing her inferiority to them. And that was a border she never would cross. A ghoul does not submit to humans, magical or not.

A ghoul is not inferior to humans, magical or not.

When a bunch of sixth years had cornered her with their wands drawn, threatening her into crawling at their feet or ending up in the infirmary, Akane understood that she had let them too loose. Those humans had taken way too much liberty with her and her absence of reactions. It hadn't been satisfying enough and they ended up thinking that she was too weak to retort.

Those humans had wanted everyone to see her squirm and beg for mercy, thank them as her masters, with their fair share of audience to boot. It was as if the whole House had decided to meet in the Common Room, observing the scene happening in front of their eyes.

To boost the sixth year's confidence, and mine her resolve to resist. That's what the number of people was supposed to do.

But it had the same effect that a wolf cornered by a pack of sheep would have created.

Nothing at all.

She had swept the room with her gaze, looking at people in the eyes until they shamefully averted their sight. Even the blond Malfoy wasn't an exception, quickly returning to the book he was reading beforehand instead of holding his chin proudly.

One of the girl in front of her probably felt insulted that Akane didn't deemed them important enough to focus all of her attention on the group, and tried to yank her hair, forcing her on her knees.

Tried being the key word of course.

Akane had swiftly avoided the move, managing to slap the girl in her face.

A full blown slap, even with an open hand, from a ghoul, could never be a pleasant experience when someone possessed a frame as tender as what a human possessed.

Dropping her wand, the human girl had slowly slid to the ground, unconscious.

No one had had the time to react before Akane had stepped on the wand, snapping it in two before turning back to the four that were slowly realizing what had happened.

One of them had raised his wand hand, only to have it grasped by Akane who had quickly pulled and twisted, breaking the wrist, elbow and dislocating the shoulder in a single move.

After pulling the now weeping boy behind her, she had moved toward the two at her right, clawing the face of a girl, before continuing her movement, grabbing the side of the head of another, and crashing it into the wall.

With a resonating crack, the guy had fell on the floor, motionless and blood seeping from his head.

She had then turned to the last one standing, who had been shaking slightly, before taking a step in his direction.

He had let his wand fell on the floor before raising his hands in submission.

Sneering, Akane had make sure to keep eye contact before snapping the wand in two, just like the ones before.

From this point on, the Snakes had understood that she was not one to be messed with and ignoring her had seemed to be the best course of action to take.

Excepting Malfoy, who had approached her afterward, congratulating her on being able to defeat five older students, despite, as he said, the filthy and inferior method she had used.

But it was only to be expected from someone who was coming from a Muggle environment, yet she had proved to have potential, and Malfoy would be _delighted_ to have the honor to make her learn the true ways of witches and wizards, despite her status as a Mudblood.

And now there she was, sitting next to him in one fine morning, opening her transfiguration book with a quill and a parchment next to her, preparing to do her homework before having hundreds of loud and nosy students filling the Hall.

She had discovered, with her classes, that she possessed a natural talent for magic, casting spells were relatively easy, provided they were not charms spells, which had a strange tendency to go awfully wrong or take the notion of blasting to a whole new level. Of course, she wasn't surprise, the more she learned about magic, they more she could apply the theory she had previously learned about RC cells and their types over the affinity with magic.

Defense or protection spells would do her little good and could even backfire, however she would be insanely strong in all kind of offensive magic.

Nathan was supposedly a genius, someone rarely seen even amongst the Ravenclaws. He was not the most powerful wizard or the flashiest, but he was the one with the most potency behind his spells, he had this knack of understanding everything after seeing it only once. A balance were he possessed no real flaws and was equally good in everything he did. And if you combined school with his sharp intellect, he couldn't do anything else but excel in every subjects.

However she couldn't explain all magic with RC cells. It was similar, yet different. Older and more scarce.

Even trees possessed magic, especially those around the schools. The building was imbued with it and it wasn't simply because it had absorbed those of the students that had walked inside.

She was slowly coming to the conclusion that RC cells were like a mutation of magic, something that made it possible to be channeled in various form or things by people or creatures. Yet the explanation semmed incomplete. She needed to do some research, to learn about magic itself, in its pure form, before coming to conclusions.

She was quickly brought down to reality when Nathan's smell filled her nose, preparing her for the oncoming book slam he was sure to do next, making every other students jumping in fright.

Or at least that was what she had expected, and it came as a shocking surprise when he silently filled the seat next to her, aiming for the coffee pot in front of him. "How were your classes yesterday?" His tone was mundane, and seemingly uninterested.

"Quite ordinary," She answered as blasé as he had. "We had defense yesterday, he made us confront a boggart."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her from the corner of his eyes "Oh?"

There it was…

She knew he was aware of the boggart, that he didn't prod for knowing about her whereabouts or how she had found school boring despite learning magic. He wanted to know if she had seen the boggart and if it would jeopardize the ghoul's existence inside the school.

Akane poured herself a cup of coffee, before discarding the parchment she had stained with her ink. "Nothing happened. It would have been my turn after Potter's, but the teacher interrupted him before." _To avoid having Potter doing it, whatever the reason _was left unsaid, but she had no doubt that Nathan would understand.

"So you still don't know what you fear…"

She snorted "Everyone knows what they fear, Walker, those things will simply evolve with time and change. For example, someone that is scared of spiders -" She heard Malfoy snickering next to her "is something perfectly normal for a thirteen years old. However being scared of how the world will end could be seen a bit too complex for minds as young as ours."

Nathan was now looking at her, an expectant look on his face that made Akane sighed.

"Yes I know what I fear…"

She drank from her cup, and surprisingly it was Malfoy who broke the silence.

"What is it?"

Hiding a small knowing smirk behind her mug, she answered calmly "Dogs, wolves… Jackals. I can't stand them."

Both of them had a bewildered look on their face, blinking owlishly at her. She flicked Malfoy's nose and he uttered a loud protest about rude behavior in public.

Human's reactions were always funny.

She smirked, packed her things and rose from her seat.

The Hall had slowly become more crowded, and it would soon come to be too unbearable for her senses.

Nathan rose after her, and Malfoy waved at the both of them, turning to one of the girl in her year, Greengrass she believed.

Before leaving the hall, Akane looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Not surprisingly it was the less populated table at this hour, with only scarce students sitting and silently eating their food.

She spotted Granger, who was also looking in her direction, and nodded at her. She returned the salutation with a small smile.

Weasley and Potter were obviously absent, but they weren't important as connections anymore. They decided to ignore her after she had been sorted in the House of the Snake, and the effort needed to make them overcome their apparent differences wasn't worth it. Especially since she now had Malfoy to work on.

They exited the hall and made their way to the library, silently admiring the castle and bathing in the scent of magic encircling them.

"There is a lot of exciting creatures in the Forbidden Forest, did you know that?"

Akane threw a glance at Nathan, who had unconsciously slicked his hair back, giving him an even more arrogant look than usual.

"No, I did not know that."

"And did you know that a lot of people that I know are curious about your existence? The mysterious transfer student, almost directly coming from Japan. How exciting you are to them?"

Akane shrugged "I don't really care about what people think of me."

"You should, especially since you will take after your Mother. What people think of you will be excessively important since it will decide how long you will survive. Now letting it affect you to a personal level is a whole other matter."

Akane stopped and glared at Nathan. "I never said I would take upon my Mother's work. Get that idea out of your head."

The boy simply raised an eyebrow and waved a patronizing finger in front of her, "don't be stupid or ignorant, Watanabe!" His voice suddenly dropped to a barely heard whisper, "do you really think she would teach you or instruct you the way she does if she wasn't a hundred percent sure you would take her role? If there's one thing I know from your Mother, it's that she never does thing that won't bring her benefits. Besides, I would have never pledge my loyalty to you, as your Faithful, if I didn't believe in you."

Tilting her head, Akane moved to be in front of Nathan and looked at him through her lashes, glowering. "Talking about being my Faithful. Since when do you play with other Dominant in my back?" She crooned, her eyes glowing in malice.

The boy shrugged and slightly offered his neck in a submissive gesture. "Since I am neither Dominant or Submissive, I can play in the game only I is aware of. Submitting to this Dominant made my life easier, and while I intend to play her game as long as I need to, my loyalty remains with you, just as I swore that day."

The position Akane was in lost its menacing aura and she traced her lips with a finger, looking in a point beyond Nathan's shoulder, her eyes slowly taking a strange glaze.

"I am pleased with that Nathan, of course I never forgot your allegiance. However, I sometimes feel like I have to _remember_ you where you align. You are rather slippery, Faithful of mine."

Nathan bowed at the waist, tipping his head low.

He knew that it wasn't a mundane conversation, something between school mate, friends or even ghouls. This was a Dominant, a Leader, talking to a ghoul beneath yet loyal to her. He needed to show her that he understood his position, that he remained faithful if he wanted to survive.

Hiding a smirk, Nathan truly believed, in that moment, from the sheer power and control the ghoul in front of him was emanating, that this one would revolutionize the world that they all currently knew.

"My Mother, I never betrayed or swayed. My only resolve is to survive, and, as I pledge four years ago, as long as your path leads to my salvation and freedom, you will be my leader, my master and my Mother."

Attempting a look upward, Nathan decided, from Akane's position, that it was safe for him to straightened into an upward stance.

They resumed their walking in silence, slowly moving to the library before the beginning of the class and Nathan proceeded to run a hand through his hair, giving them their usual messy look.

"Nathan."

"Hm?"

"You know I absolutely won't submit to this Dominant, right?"

"I never even imagined you would."

"That it will probably end in a bloodbath."  
"As long as you can keep it from human's eye."

"And that I will force the others to submit to me."  
"I have no qualms about your persuasive strengths."

They entered the library, and lowered their voices to mere whispers, only audible to the fine hearing of a ghoul.

"Britain is different from Japan. You are more submissive, more willing to lay low and hide your nature. Mother and I, we talked a lot. We have plans in motions for this country, yet they are still on hold, waiting for something we both ignore the nature of, but what will need to change is your very nature of hiding yourselves."

They sat at an unused and isolated table, opening their books and setting their quills and parchment. "Japan as a lot of flaws, but our more combative and competitive nature gave us a definite upper hand in terms of strength and capabilities. You are literally inferior to us if we were to compare fighting prowess, and I intend to change that. Beginning with this school, we will seize control of Britain and shift the rules and laws bending your wills."

Nathan's breath caught in his throat while a shiver ran down his spine.

"You intend to take over Britain's Father. Take over Britain's world."

A smirk slowly stretching her lips, Akane threw him a mischievous look.

"Not Britain, Nathan. We, together, will take over the world, and Mother and I believe that the wizarding world holds the key that will enable us to set everything we've worked for in motion."

Akane then opened her inkwell, and began her Transfiguration homework, leaving Nathan to slowly assimilate what she had just said.

"Of course, I will first need to see those ghouls currently inhabiting the school. My work will start from here, and I will take under my wing and educate those half taught ghouls that lives here, and if they fail to comply, I will erase them."

{Descent into Madness}

Akane stayed upright, silently facing the dozen or so ghouls in front of her.

She felt Nathan move toward the group, taking a place next to a blond girl, which had clearly defined herself as the leader.

Akane immediately focused on her.

She had a small frame, with big stunning green eyes and blond curls framing her face, giving her a doll-like look.

She held herself proudly, chin raised. Yet everything in her demeanor screamed human, pathetically human.

Everyone was silent, parties assessing each other.

The blond ghoul finally stepped forward, a hand raised.

"I am Lily, Lily White. A pleasure to meet you."

Akane stiffened and simply looked at the hand extending toward her until it slowly lowered before raising her gaze to the emerald one of Lily.

"Akane."

The blond ghoul fidgeted under the stare, and Akane resisted the urge to sneer.

"We heard a lot about you, Akane. And are deeply curious also. After all, it is not everyday that we get the chance to meet a sister from the east."

Lily circled around Akane, who followed her with narrowed eyes. "I am the leader of the few ghouls residing in Hogwarts, I am the one who take weak and young ghouls under her wing and try to make them suitable for our society. Giving them cue on how to remain hidden in a civilization dominated by humans."

She faced her again and put a hand on her shoulder. "We would be proud and honored to have someone such as you inside our ranks."

"And if I refuse?"

A look of surprise crossed Lily's eyes. "Well, as long as you keep yourself low there won't be any problems. Some ghouls have refused to ally themselves to me, they must simply sustain themselves on their own."

Akane grasped the wrist on her shoulder and slowly removed it, keeping it in a firm grip.

"I think you have misunderstood me, I do not plan on simply laying low and keeping out of your reach."

With lightning speed, she aimed at Lily's neck with her other hand.

With a crack, the other girl jumped back, containing her wound on her neck.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screamed, indignant.

Cracking her fingers, Akane sent a look toward the group behind, and noted that Nathan was holding them back.

"I am taking control of your group. Simple as that. You may think that you have the right to keep your dominance over other ghouls, but that was before I came here."

"I have been in control of Hogwarts for more than six years! What makes you think you have the power or even the right to snatch that control from me?"

A smirk etching on her face, Akane sneered at the ghoul in front of her. "You are pathetic, barely taught and weak. You might have been able to hold your ground against equally feeble ghouls, but I am from the east. I was born in death, bathed in blood and killed more than my fair share of humans and ghouls. So what makes you think, weakling, that you can hold your ground against me?"

Growling, Lily crouched, compressing the blood on her neck with a hand. "I have power," She snarled. "I have a power that will prove you wrong!"

The black haired ghoul simply cocked her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow, seemingly immobile.

"Power? What power do you, British, think you have over us?" Her tone was conceited, and everything in her position showed arrogance and contempt over the blond girl crouching in front of her.

With a screech, Lily leapt at Akane with surprising speed, easily travelling the short distance between them before plunging her teeth in a shoulder.

Receiving the full weight of the ghoul with a single step back, Akane didn't react and simply looked at the petite ghoul with a small surprised look.

Their eyes met, and Akane let her glamours fall. Crimson staring at crimson.

They stood still for a moment, oblivious to the blood seeping out of the wound that still had teeth etched inside.

And suddenly, both moved at the same time.

Akane lifting a leg to kick the other goul's away

And Lily jumping back, out of reach.

She growled and every ghouls present could feel the sudden scent signifying the release of a kagune.

Gasps echoed and a small confident smile etched on Lily's face when two appendix in the form of raptorial legs crossed in front of her chest.

"This is why I've hold my power over this school for seven years! No one but me possess this power!"

Akane's eyes widened minutely and she exchanged a quick look with Nathan, who shook his head imperceptibly.

Cracking noises alerted Akane that Lily had lurched forward.

She jumped, narrowly avoiding the two appendix who crashed in the ground. Using them as a platform to reach a tree nearby and glared down, her lips pursed.

She hadn't planned that.

Hiding in the leaves, she tried to remain concealed from the eyes that were now focusing intently on the top of the trees, while observing her.

Onyx in color with a beautiful iridescent shimmering each time the light caught in the scales, her kagune was the same as hers, a rinkaku, in the shape of an arthropod's foreleg. Perfect to grab opponents and probably shred them apart.

Her foot suddenly slipped, and she hurried on another nearby tree, barely avoiding crumbling down with the now destroyed trunk.

Lily's cackle accompanied her fast paced circling.

"That's it! Run away! You were all proud and mighty just before, what happened?"

She gritted her teeth in frustration, ripped a branch and threw it at the other ghoul before jumping in a bush on the ground.

Akane dimmed her breathing and only let her eyes moved, blocking every muscles in her body.

She could feel her own kagune twitching, asking to be released.

Lily had also stopped moving, a mad grin spread on her features, twisting her beautiful face into something feral. She was simply turning her head left and right, nose upward, probably inhaling the air in order to track down data.

Akane knew the game had stepped up. Stronger or not, beating a ghoul who had her own kagune without its own was suicide.

She needed to think of something.

_the capacity to plan ahead is not something you are lacking, you simply like and adapt better at unpredictable situations..._

Akane smirked and her eyes narrowed.

She waited until Lily's head was facing her opposite direction before lurching forward.

The time that the blond ghoul took to turn around was enough for Akane to jump in her direction at full speed.

She grabbed onto the two foreleg and forced them apart, not caring for the small hooks that minced her flesh.

Freeing two tentacles of her own kagune from her back, she mercilessly smashed the brittle foreleg, letting the broken part dissolve into nothingness.

The cry of pain that ensued was deafening.

Lily fell on the ground, twitching and grabbing her head.

Kagune coldly looked at her, waiting for the seizure to stop and sheathing her own weapons.

"Is it the first time you have one of your members tore from your body?"

She crouched at her level, grabbing her chin almost gently.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She asked softly, before smiling almost gently, "but don't worry, they grow back."

Lily's lip curled over her teeth, blood seeping from her mouth from when she had bit her tongue, she shifted her position and lifted a hand to claw at Akane's face.

"Stop."

The word came, rolling with incredible power and Lily found herself being immobilized by the sheer strength of it.

Akane lowered her head, sniffing the now healed wound and licked the blood, feeling the shiver of disgust running down the blond ghoul's spine.

Retreating, she fixed Lily in the eyes before smirking. "Disgusting." She claimed before avoiding the saliva that had been spit. Releasing the girl's face, Akane stood, her features hardening.

"I have no use for a Dominant ghoul such as yourself in our rank. You, as their previous leader, are an inconvenience to the control I will have over them…"

Lily stood as well, seething. "You really think they will listen to you? _I_ have been their leader for years! What makes you think they will accept _you?_"

Akane simply raised an eyebrow and looked at the group behind Lily, who also turned around, with an almost pleading expression on her face.

Pathetic.

Nathan, who was still in front of the rest, moved forward, his gaze drifting over Akane before looking at Lily, a small smile on his face.

He put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Lily… dear Lily. You lost and she won. This is the ghoul's world. The winner is the leader."

He patted her head and came to kneel in front of Akane. "Mother…" he called.

Stunned, Lily looked at Nathan and Akane in succession.

"How… How can you betray me?" Her face contorted in rage. "You promised to be my second-in-command! You told me we'd conquer Hogwarts and Britain together!" She flashed her teeth in anger. "I trusted you! I gave you a group, food, a place where you belong, and this is how you repay me!"

Nathan, who was now on his feet, next to Akane, simply cocked an eyebrow.

"You are a ghoul." He answered. "A ghoul does not trust words. She does not believes what people says. She believes their scent and she sees small details that humans wouldn't. By trusting me you acted human and only proved your own weakness.I never told you I would be _your_ second-in-command, or that I would help _you_ in achieving dominance. My words were to help the _leader_ of the school. I never ever mentioned Lily White as my leader or Mother."

Eyes narrowed and fist clenched, Lily took a step forward, growling.

"Enough." Stepping in front of Nathan, Akane sneered at the female ghoul in front of her. "Nathan has always been mine. He is my Childe and was even before he started Hogwarts. He is _mine_, and so is your little group. You will not interact with them, I will permit you to feed from your previous source, simply because a crazed ghoul in a human school would have no benefits. But that is the only action you had that you are still permitted to do. You are not a Dominant Ghoul anymore, you are a loser and a weakling."

Akane went passed Lily, not even glancing in her direction, and looked at the small, stunned group in front of her.

Her new Childes.

Feeling the other ghoul leaving, she unleashed one of her Kagune and pierced her shoulder, drawing a muffled cry of pain.

"Oh and Lily, dear." Turning her head, Akane served her a feral grin. "Don't forget that your death has only been delayed."

Dead eyes met her own and Akane's smile widened, before she released her and ignored her now leaving silhouette.

At least she didn't ran, proving that she _could_ act with apparent dignity, though her frame was still wracked with shivers of pain that hadn't completely subdued.

Sweeping the group with bright crimson eyes, Akane was facing them with a serious expression, defying each of them with her gaze until they lowered their sight in submission.

"I am now your leader, and if anyone has a problem with it, he may challenge me now."

No one spoke, or even breathed while they exchanged looks.

A smirk stretching her lips, Akane nodded. "Good, from now on, I am your Mother, and will only expect loyalty and obedience from you. As Nathan did, many years ago, I will expect you to swore your allegiance to me and _only_ me."

A hand rose. "And if we refuse?"

"Refusing would be a death penalty," She straightened her shoulder and her voice took a commanding tone, "you refused to challenge me when I gave you the opportunity, your chance of refusal has passed by, which means that, either you follow my lead or you die. Remember that my expectations from now on are loyalty and obedience." She remained silent a few moment, letting them absorb her speech. "Of course we have a relationship, and it wouldn't be fair to expect anything out of you if I gave nothing in return. I noticed that English ghouls were good at what they did. You can hide efficiently, you can mask your track and blend in a human environment skillfully. However, you are lacking in fighting prowess. I will teach you that and, in time, I will teach you how to access your kagune."

A tall girl came in front of her, brown of eyes and hair. She looked at Akane defiantly.

"Why would you do that? You are not doing it out of generosity, I fully well know that, so what is your goal in taking us under your wing? What are you gaining?."

Smiling confidently, Akane spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"An army to conquer Britain, that is what I gain."

Eyes widened in surprised and disbelief and murmurs spread in the group.

The tall girl blinked a few times, before smiling cockily.

Lowering on a knee, she held her head down, presenting her open hand, palm facing the sky.

"I, Lauren Frost, give you my loyalty and my blood, I will call myself your Faithful and will serve you and only you until my death."

A dangerous glint in her eyes, Akane unfolded one of her appendix and slashed her own palm and the one of the brown girl before taking her offered hand in both of her own, mixing their blood.

"In exchange for your loyalty, I offer you my protection, I will be your Mother, your superior and commander. You will serve me, and only me until your death, and I will protect you and your identity until my death, may we seal this oath through our blood."

Feeling the others slowly taking steps forward, placing themselves in line behind Lauren, Akane felt their hand heating almost painfully, feeling the sparks and energy passing through their connected palm.

A power they had once named "Blood Link", but the familiar scent that bathed the scene now proved that every power linked to their blood they believed in could be resumed in one word.

One word that changed Akane's fate since Summer.

Magic.

* * *

I got my first review (yeah!)

If you find any mistake or anything that you think doesn't fit with my story, don't hesitate to point them out.

I will either try to find an excuse (come on... you don't expect me to admit I made a mistake now...)

Or will change the plot accordingly. But I will never ever dismiss a review and will try to answer you.

So here's the answer to my first review (great moment!)

**Kaioo:**

Thank you for pointing these out!

In Tokyo Ghoul, ghouls may have been the "ultimate" predators, for numerous reasons.

However I dislike creating god-like character in a story, and I prefer to see them slightly superior or even similar to vampires or werewolves, with the difference that they have a sort of control over their instincts.

For your other points, I do not see Dementors as normal creatures, but more like embodiement of fear and despair. They are not "born" they materializes in places where there is a lot of distress. Everyone that is able to feel fear, or have both happy and bad memories will react when confronted to a dementor, because they are a potential feeding source. Ghouls are not supposed to have stronger or weaker reactions than humans toward Dementors, however yes Akane reacted strongly, but there is a reason to that and it will be explained.

As for what the hat says:

You may be right, I'm not exempt from making logical flaws, far from it even since I'm constructing the story at the same time as you read it, so I do appreciate when you point those things out to me.

However (I may be mistaken) will check up on that, but I believe that it is not specifically said that Mr. Malfoy wanted to harm students or teacher upon entering the ground. And once inside, once he has been granted entrance, he is free to wish everything he wants. Hum… I didn't really plan the steps "after" the wards. But you did see that there is something illogical in simply identifying potential threats at the beginning and not doing anything once inside… Akane pointed it out, and she is harassing me for the answer, which I am still looking for… but it will come promise!

So I think I'm still safe on that one :D


	8. PART I - Chapter 07

Slightly editing the format of my chapters (which has been a bit erratic... sorry.)

But I realized that often my title was longer then what was permitted, so I will write it in the chapter and just mark the part and chapter number in the dropdown list.

Yep updated sooner. (Funny thing... I thought I was late on the date, but since this one is shorter, I might as well post it sooner)

So yep... mostly dialogue in that one, tried to remain as far as possible from OoC, but I guarantee NOTHING

Rate & Review?

Pretty please?

I own nothing, except the story plot and the OC, all the rest belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling etc, etc, etc

* * *

**CHAPTER 07**

**When a lair is invaded**

* * *

Akane flipped the pages of one of the many books that littered her table, seething in frustration.

If only ghouls weren't as taboo, if only people talked about them more openly, then maybe. Maybe! she would find relevant information about their magic.

Because she was sure now. What she had called RC cells during so many years was simply a version of magic present in living beings.

Why it behaved differently for ghouls than for humans was probably the same reasoning as to why house elves possessed their own magic that didn't interact with Witches' and Wizards' own power or wards. Their body structure was different, the presence of a kakuhou and the higher numbers of magic cells probably creating changes and abilities that humans didn't possess.

Though it didn't explain how it interacted with their feeding habits, if there was a link between the two at all.

She knew she possessed about the same biology as a human did, even if her taste buds worked differently, even if the enzyme or the acid in her stomach didn't digest any other food than human's meat, if her ghoul abilities were mainly created through magic, she would probably be able to pass incognito through mediwizard's tests.

On contrary to Muggles, who had unknowingly discovered the Magic cell, Wizards weren't able to see it or associating its number

Sighing, Akane closed the books and magically replaced them on their shelves, before lowering her gaze on the twisted twig in her hand.

It had become familiar over the past weeks, not reassuring like the constant press of her kagune in her back was, but familiar enough to miss its presence.

Magic was handy but what Akane wanted to see wasn't how to make things fly or how to transform a match in a needle. She wanted to see _power_, spells that made blood spills and stopped the breathing of a man.

She wanted blood and suffering, yet all of those books were hidden away, either in the Restricted Section or simply absent from the school. She was supposed to have a wand of incredible striking power, but she couldn't even use it.

Briefly closing her eyes, Akane stored the wand in the holster she had hidden on her forearm and gathered her things, intending on exploring the school now that all students were away in Hogsmeade.

She had eagerly waited for that week-end to arrive, to finally be alone in school after weeks surrounded by humans. Hogsmeade wasn't a priority for now. Nathan would retrieve the food from their provider and would inform him of they new leader in school. No, what she wanted now was to finally be alone, explore the school fully and, most of all, talk to that werewolf.

Lily should have done that already, she should have taken measure to ensure that he wouldn't inform of the… peculiar students lurking in school. But she hadn't and it was now Akane's job to secure their positions.

Getting out of the library, she made her way down to the DADA teacher's office and stilled when, upon setting foot on the stairs, she met Potter.

Their eyes locked for a few moments and she tilted her head to the side, smiling softly. "Aren't you at Hogsmeade? I thought that all third year students were eager to go to the village?"

His face darkened and he averted his sight. "My form wasn't signed." _Ah! sensitive subject…_ He glanced at her and nodded in her direction. "And you? Why didn't you go?" His tone was clipped and he clearly wanted to end the conversation, but pursued out of sheer curiosity.

"Didn't want to, I'm still a curiosity after all, and students would only stare at me. I dislike it."

Her eyes wandered on his scar, and Potter instinctively flattened his hair over it. "But you know how it's like, I guess. Do you like it? The fame, being a hero…"

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "I never intended on being a hero, I'd gladly give this fame if it could give me back my parents" He spat.

She reared her head back. "Don't get defensive with me, I'm only asking out of curiosity, we don't have a Savior in Japan. No one is safe."

The boy visibly calmed down, shrugging. "Sorry." He muttered, before looking at her again. "What is Japan like? Why did you move away?".

Akane narrowed her eyes. She couldn't tell the truth, but she only had to twist her words and feelings for the doves to make a believable story. Besides, they did share similarities and if he was as emotional and emphatic as he looked like, making him feel sorry for her could lead to benefits later on.

And this is why she settled on heaving a long sigh before sitting on the steps.

"Japan is… complicated. At war. Desolate and fractured. Oh of course, politicians, medias and securities are covering everything. Everything is under control, they claim. We were safe. And if murders happens, then it is only scarce casualties, astray ghouls having escaped the clutch of Human's force, but not for long. Japan is on the verge of collapsing. Ghouls are taking their tolls on humanity, leading to internal dissent. Humans are stupid sometimes. They forget what they don't see, and they are reluctant in accepting more drastic measures to ensure security if it takes away their freedom. I moved away because life wasn't good anymore, that place took everything and everyone from me, and nothing could be gained by staying there. So I fled."

"You're still with your mother though," noted Harry, softly.

Her gaze darkened and she looked at her hand, resting on her knees.

"The one I call mother is a… replacement. She is someone who picked me up and raised me in place of a family, but never once she claimed that title. We appreciate each other's company, we agree on many things, but our relationship ends once our goals has been achieved. Besides, no one could ever replace my mother."

She leveled her gaze on Harry. "But you know how that feels. Having a family that cannot be called as such, only using the other until they are of no use."

The boy shook his head. "I understand what you say, I mean, they are not the best family ever, and many things they did are wrong, but I found friends, and a family that loves me for who I am."

Sighing, Akane rose, lightly descending the stairs, before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You like your friends a lot, and while I do not doubt the affection that their family have in you, but they will never replace the hole you have in your heart. The hole that your mother and father were supposed to fill, the hole that can't be filled because, in the end, no matter how precious you are to anyone, they will never forget your fame."

She saw his eyes narrowing with anger, his chin raising and his shoulder straightening, "They've been great to me, and I will never doubt that they like me for who I am. Ever."

Akane's eyes widened minutely, and she reared back.

"I'm not doubting their love for you, Potter. But remember that people can easily mask their identity. I lived with wolf in sheep's clothing for a long time, after all. And I know how easy it is to fake and hide things and feelings."

With one last pat on the shoulder, she walked around the boy and marched toward the DADA office, smirking to herself.

It had been pleasant. Playing a sentimental human could be fun. _Besides, no one could ever replace my mother_, she snickered softly. It was true. Her mother had been loving and no one had replaced her.

She didn't need motherly affection in her life. She was a ghoul, a being of violence and blood.

Mother was a perfect Guardian. She was strong, fierce and cunning, and a model worth following until her death.

_You still miss her though, your mama... _

Her smile dropped and she scowled, eyes flashing dangerously.

_Shut up and go back to sleep_

A quiet chuckle answered her, and _it_ faded from her conscious mind.

She stopped briefly in front of the door, a hand raised, ready to knock.

She couldn't be half assed in her interaction. The werewolf might act like a human, he was still inhuman, he could still react on instinct and he represented a danger she didn't want to take account of during her years at Hogwarts.

Taking in a long breath, she finally rapped at the door, before opening it slightly.

"Professor? Could I talk to you for a second?"

The palid teacher rose his head from the papers he was grading, before motioning for her to come in, his eyes narrowed.

He knew then, good. It would spare some time.

Closing the door, Akane flicked her wand and pronounced the locking spell before raising a privacy ward.

"Would be bad if anyone interrupted this conversation, I think" She said to the suspicious eyes glaring at her.

Taking a seat, she fully immersed in her role, her face taking a solemn expression. She couldn't look threatening, or dangerous. But she would show him that she had control over the ghouls in school, that they were no danger.

"I think this conversation has been postponed long enough… wolf."

He stiffened and she knew he had a hand on his wand. Akane raised her hand, showing she didn't meant harm. "I simply wish for us to discuss and enlighten a few things. This should have been dealt with already, but the last… leader proved himself incompetent and I decided to replace him."

He slowly put his own hands on the desk, letting his wand rest in between, easily accessible.

She internally groaned. He was not receptive, he was too human to be willing.

She gritted her teeth and lowered her hands. "I am having this conversation because your higher senses can found us, which humans cannot do. I am willing to _discuss_ the matter with you and _answer_ your questions to prove you that our presence in this school will not harm anybody. And I will let you judge by yourself what to do with the knowledge you will gain today. So could you please put that wand away, it is unsettling and not necessary in the civilized conversation that we will have."

Still wary, Lupin put his wand back in his robe, before raising an eyebrow.

"Any question?"

Pursing her lips, Akane nodded. "That are relevant to the current topic of our conversation, yes."

Leaning against the back of his chair, Lupin looked absolutely overwhelmed for a moment. "So you really are one, a ghoul I mean?"

This conversation was going to be long and hard…

"Yes."

"And there are others like you in the school, right now?"

"Maybe not right now, they went to Hogsmeade for food."

The teacher tensed and Akane rolled her eyes. "We have a supplier, providing food already prepared for us. No one is going to be killed, we are not stupid, and I told you. We mean no harm."  
"How can I believe you? Ghouls are monsters, they eat people!" he exclaimed, disbelieving.

Akane's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you would understand. You are similar to us, werewolf. Seen as a beast, as dangerous. A parasite that should be killed or shunned away. You have little to no rights," Her eyes flared in anger, "Yet you are still taking the liberty to judge us? To label us as monsters, when you, yourself are no different?"

He shook his head.

"We are different."

She glared at him, angrily, knowing that her glamour was failing, revealing mahogany irises splotched with crimson. "Tell me, mister werewolf, oh great teacher of us all. Tell me, are you really different? Are you well received by humans? Suffering no injustice and having an equality with them? How is it to be seen as a monster once a month? Making them all remember how inhuman you truly are?"

His jaw stiffened in anger and he raised his chin defiantly.

"I do not eat people, I am not a murderer."

She tipped her head back, laughing.

"You are a funny one, wolf." She looked at him with a cold smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You think yourself so different, all high and mighty, when you can't even control your own instincts."

She rose, putting her hand on the table and bringing her face inches from Lupin's.

"If killing someone of another species to survive is considered murder, then yes, we are murderer." She hissed. "And so are humans, for killing countless animals, often times for mere pleasure."

She looked at him through her lashes. "In that aspect, we could be considered the same as human. So what labels us as monsters? Our differences? Our abilities superior to them? The fact that we hide ourselves inside their civilization, hunting from the inside? Is that it?"

"Eating human is wrong, no matter how you look at it, doing it covertly just makes it even worse." He answered flatly.

"Then tell me _how_ are we supposed to live if the only thing we can eat is human flesh," she hissed. "We cannot eat any other sort of food, we can't digest it, it makes us sick. What are we supposed to do? Die?"

Lupin averted his sight, and Akane's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ooh, so that's it then? You think we deserves death?" She sat back, leaning against the back of her chair. "I'll tell you something, wolfy, if we, as a species that is perfectly able to control our hunger and instincts, that is perfectly able to live off already death corpse without giving death, to live without causing danger through all the three hundred and sixty five days of the year, deserves death, what would that makes you in the eyes of a human? Who, three days a month, become a mindless beast destroying and killing everything in his path without any form of control except a potion so hard to brew that it requires a master that is not so easy to find. Do you deserve to live when you are even more mindless, dangerous and monstrous than us?"

"I wasn't born that way," he spat, anger in his eyes.

She scoffed. "And that makes it all the worse. You can't possibly hope to control instincts you weren't born to bear, especially without someone to teach you. You are a deficiency, wolf and an hypocrite. Born from a disease, unable to control itself, yet living amongst humans. And you still _dare_ to judge me, a ghoul that has been taught by others, elders, how to live surrounded by them without losing control. You are forced to live with a potion, and yet, the wolf inside you is still plaguing you. Everything is showing it. You are not in control. Even more than me, you are a danger to this school and those students, so don't you dare apply a critique on our existence, for you are in no way superior to us."

Lupin clenched his jaw and raised his chin.

"Get out," he spat, pointing the door.

Raising her eyebrows, Akane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Absolutely not. Not until you have given me satisfaction and an insurance that you won't leak a word of our existence."

"If you think I will agree to something like that, you truly are a fool. Besides, I am your teacher..."

She cut him off."This is not a situation that can be settled with our difference in hierarchy. You have discovered our existence, and as the leader I must ensure that the threat you represent isn't one. By any means possible. Give me detention, take off points. I don't care, I'm not leaving."

With the werewolf staying quiet, Akane sighed.

"I did not want to insult or hurt you, I have no benefits in doing that, but you must understand that your view of us is partly wrong. The ghouls living at Hogwarts have no means of harming the humans inhabiting the place. We have our food, that we collect at Hogsmeade, taken from people that already died. We will not hurt them, we will not jeopardize our own existence by doing something pointless. Trust in that if you can't trust us."

Lupin looked awkward for a few seconds, before leaning back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"If what you say is true, why are you here then?"

"We are here to learn." She answered. "For years we tried to find something, anything, that would make us able to eat human food, to not be so dependent on humans to survive. For years, we tried to find why we existed, why we were born that way, but the Muggles have answered to nothing. And with the discovery of the Wizarding world, we thought that maybe you, Wizards, with your spells, potions and magic, possessed what we were looking for. So we are here to learn, to become, ourselves, Witches and Wizards in order to look for those things, this miracle solution to eat human food, this reason to our existence. We are trying to survive by adapting. But for that, we first need to succeed in graduating. We need to remain a _secret_." _  
_

They looked at each other for a few moment, silence filling the room.

"You promise not to harm any students, teacher or any living thing residing in the castle?" He finally questionned

"Yes, not all of us are murdering monsters" _yet..._

He looked at her, and she hold his gaze until he closed his eyes briefly.

"Alright, Alright! I won't utter a word. No one will know. But if I see one single thing leading me to believe that the people in the castle are in danger, do not expect me to keep silent."

She rose from her seat, smiling and bowed.

"I won't expect you too, thank you very much!"

Straightening she aimed for the door, stopping with her hand resting on the knob.

"However, wolf, give me one reason to doubt your word, and you will disappear from this school. Forever."

Closing the door, she quickly walked away, smirking.

That went rather well…

{DESCENT INTO MADNESS}

Akane had barely entered the common room, still feeling the shivers of protest against the food she had ingested - and rejected - a while ago, that Professor Snape came through the door, requesting the presence of the students in front of him. Really, what a dreadful Halloween it had been.

"You are requested to come to the Great Hall as per the headmaster's order." Said their head of house, before exiting through the door, his robe billowing.

In the Great Hall, she met the other houses, who were as bewildered as them, with the exception of the Gryffindor, who were quick in explaining what had happen.

Nathan navigated through the student and patted Akane's shoulder. "Coping well?" _the food..._He asked, not bothering to voice the hidden meaning, for she would understand. Every ghoul would understand.

She gave a sharp nod, looking at every students in the Hall, focusing on her youngest Childes. The commotion, especially after the Feast, was sure to set their nerves on edge. She needed to make sure they were coping, and was pleased that not any of them were left unattended, being watched by the oldest.

Akane then gave Nathan a nudge, and pointed the doors, where the teachers and the headmaster had entered the Hall.

McGonagall and Flitwick proceeded to close all doors into the hall as Professor Dumbledore began speaking. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately through a word with one of the ghosts, "he added to Percy, who had straightened and taken a very important air. Making him look a bit pathetic and ridiculous in Akane's opinion.

Dumbledore then paused, about to leave the hall, before turning back. "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

The long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls with one casual wave of his wand, before flicking it again, making hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags appear on the floor.

"Sleep well," said the headmaster, closing the door behind him.

Akane heard the ginger head boy shout something, and students moved toward the nearest sleeping bag, settling in for the night.

She repressed a sneer of disgust and made a small dismissal wave of her hand toward Nathan, who bowed imperceptibly before going back to his House.

She poked the sleeping bag with the tip of her feet, as if she was afraid of it suddenly taking life and killing her.

"Does the headmaster actually expect us to sleep in those _things_ with such filthy company?" Draco complained pompously.

She looked around and the slight shadow of a smirk raised the corner of her lips.

Indeed. They were all filth. Even those mighty pureblood were. Weak and feeble humans, thinking themselves so superior.

She glanced at Malfoy and smirked.

Some humans were amusing though, worth spending moments with.

Akane then nodded toward the sleeping bags. "I believe he does. And the quicker we get it done, the faster we can go back to our own room."

The Slytherins quickly formed a small huddle, with the youngest in the center and the oldest at the outer edge of the group.

Many things could be said about the Snake house, but they cared and looked for each other, or at least gave the impression of, and the day - and threat - hadn't arrived yet where they would leave the most fragile and hindering member of the house left alone and unprotected.

In that, they were similar to Ghouls, confronted with often true prejudiced made by ignorant people, fending for themselves, yet amazingly able to live in a group and support each other against everyone and everything against them.

The candles all went out at once, the only lightning now coming from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

Akane vaguely noticed the full moon glowing eerily and the band of gases and star forming the milky way, splitting the sky in two.

It made her remember the nights in Japan, spent in wandering at the edges of the city, looking for astray humans that would provide them with food for a while,

or those times when they managed to cause a break-out in the 23rd ward, the Bloody Night, where lights were no more and streets got filled with ghoul's and human's blood. to a point where it dribbled down the street, much like a river of thick scarlet water.

She heard a soft sigh, somewhere in her mind, and, for the first time in a while, could relate to _it_ and its feeling of nostalgia.

She missed those times of blood and massacre. Where food was plenty and could be fully savored.

She missed war.


End file.
